


Больше никакого рок-н-ролла

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: За неплохим началом следует еще более обнадеживающее продолжение, потому что Смолов обнаруживает в зоне досягаемости собственную тачку.— Боже мой, как я скучал, — с придыханием выговаривает он.Сашка, мрачно устроившийся на капоте и демонстрирующий какому-то прохожему фак, отвлекается от своего занятия.— А по мне? — без улыбки уточняет он.
Relationships: Aleksandr Kokorin/Fyodor Smolov, Artem Dzyuba/Aleksandr Kokorin





	1. Глава 1. Где высокое искусство торжествует над киберпреступностью, и Артём

**Author's Note:**

> Очень условный ретеллинг рок-н-рольщика Гая Ричи. Очень условный.

Глава 1. Где высокое искусство торжествует над киберпреступностью, и Артём

Знай,  
я хотел убежать,  
но мне некуда деться...

Искусственный газон предательски проскальзывает под подошвой, мокрый мяч наоборот катится с трудом, глянцево поблескивая боками. Саша поскальзывается, но остается на ногах, лишь горестно зашипев в ответ на невнятную боль в лодыжке. В кроссовках хлюпает. 

— Дзюба, тварь ты... — начинает он, занося ногу для очередного пинка по мячу, но на его плечи внезапно тяжело ложатся чужие ладони, перепугав до полусмерти.  
— Ну-ка, договаривай, — требует Артем, легко разворачивая его к себе. 

Сам Дзюба почти сухой, только серебрятся крошечные капли на рукаве куртки. У Саши полведра воды за воротом, наверняка, уже посиневшие губы, и гадкое саднящее ощущение там, где когда-то плохо срасталось сломанное ребро. Саша не любит встречаться здесь, на стадионе, где в голову постоянно лезут дурные детские воспоминания. 

— Я тебя почти час жду, — выходит как-то жалобно, а не обвиняюще.  
— И еще бы подождал, — злобно прищурившись, Артем зачем-то пропускает между пальцев его короткую мокрую челку. Ласково. Чтобы тут же продемонстрировать здоровенный кулак. — Дела были, я же тоже не прохлаждаюсь. 

«Шел бы ты нахер со своими темными делами», — хочется сказать Саше, но он осторожно отстраняется от тычущихся в скулу костяшек и принимает внимательный вид. Хочется домой. Завернуться в отвратительно колючее одеяло, залить в себя стакан кипятка, можно даже без намека на заварку, и спать, пока жизнь сама собой не наладится.

— Есть одна работка, не так, как обычно, — морщится Дзюба. Саша не может понять, это из-за дождя, который наконец достучался и до него, или дело настолько поганое, что нельзя спокойно сказать вслух.

— Ты же знаешь... — заранее, доверяя инстинктам, он собирается выкрутиться, и отказаться, но Дзюба больно хватает за предплечье.  
— Не тупи, Кокоша, нормальные деньги за чистую херню. В тачку пойдем. 

В машине тепло, просто ужас как тепло, и Саша заранее готов заскулить при мысли о том, что придется из нее выйти обратно на холод. Джинсы влажно липнут к коленям, ниже ноги уже вообще не ощущаются.  
— В этот раз совсем легко, — Дзюба отводит взгляд, барабанит пальцами по рулю. — Заберешь вот этого мажорчика из бара, доставишь по адресу, и все готово. Рассчитаемся как обычно.  
— Пиздец, детективный фильм, — удивляется Саша, за уголок перехватывая самую настоящую бумажную фотку. Руки у него тоже мокрые.  
— Хуеватый фильм, — огрызается Дзюба. — Я этого пиздюка три дня искал по всем помойкам города, а тебе только забрать и увезти. Только разукрасить его не вздумай. Тихо, мирно, дождешься, когда он закинется до бессознанки...  
— Он наркоман что ли? — удивляется Саша. Мальчишка на фотке улыбчивый и очень живой, ничуть не похожий на торчка. 

Дзюба не отвечает, только смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, буквально заставляя вжаться в сиденье.  
— Ладно, не бузи, чего ты, — ноет Саша, — мне же надо знать, кто он такой. И как я его нахрен увезу, если даже вломить ему нельзя? Скажу «парень, с тобой хочет пообщаться Тёмыч, ты как на этот счет?»

Сашу несёт. Он чувствует это сам и видит в угрожающе прищуренных глазах Дзюбы, поэтому в какой-то момент усилием воли затыкается, чтобы не получить наконец в лицо. Весь день так удачно удавалось этого избегать.  
— Долбоеб. — Сухо констатирует Дзюба. — Прижмись и дослушай. Общаться с ним хочу не я, а Михаил Борисович, так и скажешь. Словами через рот, если он будет в состоянии спрашивать, конечно...

Всё, что Саша усваивает из дальнейших объяснений: из машины его не гонят. На машине придется ехать, чтобы искать по забегаловкам неизвестного придурка, и ехать это тоже не очень хорошо, когда так клонит в сон, но все-таки лучше, чем тащиться пешком по дождю. 

— Накосячишь, урою, — с неуместной лаской в голосе обещает напоследок Артем и выметается.

*** 

«Человек отвратительное животное, которому постоянно чего-то не хватает», — пару часов спустя заключает для себя Саша. Замотавшись в куртку Дзюбы, найденную на заднем сидении, разомлевший в тепле, он понимает, что охренеть как хочет есть. Время близится к трем утра, фонари на улице уже заботливо погашены, и никаких витрин в зоне досягаемости. 

— Чтоб ты там своим мартини захлебнулся, — желает незнакомцу с фотки Саша. В бардачке тоже пусто. Мудак Дзюба мог бы хотя бы шоколадные батончики с собой возить, какого черта?

Когда-то в школе они сошлись именно благодаря этим сраным шоколадкам, одной из которых одиннадцатилетний Сашка, как безусловно правильный и вежливый ребенок, решил поделиться с одноклассником. Может быть, именно с этого момента... 

— Всё пошло по пизде, пошло по пизде, — мелодично напевает он себе под нос.

Впрочем, стоит ли преувеличивать. Одиннадцатилетний Дзюба тогда тоже был просто умильным Тёмой, и оба они повернули куда-то не туда гораздо позже. Шоколадки ни в чем не виноваты. Кроме разве что того, что от воспоминаний хочется жрать до острой боли в желудке. 

Саша перетряхивает чужую явно многострадальную куртку, но и там находит только мятую пачку LM.  
— Тёма, ты же точно убьешь меня нахуй, если учуешь... — приходится вылезти из машины, находу подкуривая сигарету.  
— Привет, — раздается за спиной, и Саша мысленно проклинает всех припезднутых, которым по жизни нравится вот так подкрадываться к другим. — Есть зажигалка? — лениво уточняет его собеседник. И — блядь, дождались. Это тот самый придурок с фотки.  
— Привет, — теряется Саша. Пару секунд тупо моргает, а потом все-таки осознает происходящее и протягивает зажигалку. Впрочем, молчание он по обыкновению сразу же компенсирует какой-то глупостью. — Прикольная вечеринка, да?

— Чего же ты не зашел, если так нравится? — откровенно усмехается его собеседник, с удовольствием затягиваясь и картинно выдыхая дым в темно-синее ночное небо. Мудила.  
— Да вот жду кое-кого, — Саша взмахивает руками, не вынимая их из карманов здоровенной тёмкиной куртки, и, наверное, со стороны выглядит как нелепая большая ворона. Всё идет не по плану, парень оказывается вполне в здравом уме, и нифига не таким простым, как Дзюба обещал. Где-то в кармане той же куртки мотыляется кастет, но слишком рискованно вырубать человека такими подручными методами. Саша умеет договариваться. Нет, серьезно. Он уже вдыхает, чтобы начать филигранно нести полную ахинею, но его опережают:

— Не меня ли? — Саша охуело давится воздухом, вытаскивая сигарету изо рта. Парень-с-фотки в ответ на это совершенно омерзительно ухмыляется: — Боже, с тобой когда-нибудь вообще флиртовали или я буду у тебя первый?  
— Ссу-ка, — озвучивает единственную цензурную мысль Саша. Он совершенно не злится, скорее удивлен.  
— Федя, — поправляет его парень. — Впрочем, как пожелаешь, я не обидчивый, и общаться нам с тобой недолго. 

Дверца машины захлопывается и Федя удобно устраивается на пассажирском сиденье, щелчком вытряхивает из пачки новую сигарету и резко прекращает улыбаться.

\- А теперь расскажи мне, чего хочет Михаил Борисович на этот раз.  
«Ёбаный театр абсурда», — заключает Саша, с тоской понимая, что за запах курева в салоне машины ему точно прилетит. 

*** 

— Я уже понял, что ты идиот, но за это не убивают, увы, — две сигареты спустя заключает Федя.

— У тебя понтов больше, чем у моего... Ай, — расстроенно произносит Саша, когда ему в висок упирается ствол пистолета. — Знаешь, мне сегодня уже третий раз мешают договорить фразу, это немного нервирует. 

— Если бы у меня было плохое настроение, я пристрелил бы тебя и оставил здесь, — охуенно красивые тонкие пальцы Феди живописно обрисовывают за окном какое-то темное пятно, условно походящее на небольшую свалку. 

Прикрыв глаза, Саша тоскливо думает, что больше всего в своей всратой жизни ему жаль, конечно, маму, она такого явно не заслуживает. Например, не заслуживает опознания его промокшего трупа. 

— У тебя отличное настроение, парень, ты почти предложил мне потрахаться десять минут назад, — продолжая жмуриться, возражает он. 

Этот мудила в ответ совершенно искренне смеется и приказывает:  
— Заводи тачку.

*** 

Всё идет охуенно не по плану, но с того момента, как пистолет исчезает под пиджаком Феди, Саша начинает чувствовать себя почти комфортно. Ночной город усыпляет сквозящей отовсюду тишиной, Саша крутит руль, замечтавшись, что однажды купит себе такую же машину, чтобы вот такой плавный ход и вообще... Даже не будет превышать на ней скорость. И обязательно напихает всюду долбаных шоколадок. 

— Куда мы приехали?  
— Ко мне домой, — пожимает плечами Федя. — Я собираюсь переодеться и выспаться. Потом, куда захочешь.  
— Вот так просто? — удивляется Саша.  
— Могу трахнуть тебя, если сильно настаиваешь, но это сократит нам обоим время на сон.  
Дверь в машине, конечно же, стоило заблокировать. Теперь поздно. Саша уныло тащится следом, спотыкаясь на высоком крыльце новенькой многоэтажки.  
— Я уебу тебя по башке, пока ты будешь спать, и засуну в багажник, — обещает он, с трудом подавляя зевок. Лифт мягко поднимает их на черт знает какой этаж. 

Федя отвечает скептичным и осуждающим «Тц», вытаскивая из кармана ключи. Квартирка оказывается неухоженной, но довольно симпатичной. Заваленный книгами стол Саша показательно игнорирует, по-кошачьи нагло, но боязливо, по стенке, выдвинувшись в сторону гипотетической кухни. 

— Парень с пушкой, — обращается он, старательно запихав ногами гордость куда-то под плинтус. — Можно мне кофе?  
— Можно всё, что найдешь, — разрешает совершенно потерявший к нему интерес Федя. Он раскрывает на столе ноутбук и нервно раздергивает провода.  
«Ну и хер с тобой», — решает Саша. 

В холодильнике находится заплесневевшая пицца, гораздо менее заплесневевший сыр, промерзший до хрустящего инея батон, и еще куча странных вещей.  
— Только не говори мне, что это...  
— Кокаин, — спокойно подтверждает Федя, успевший снова оказаться за спиной. — Поставь на место. Завари мне кофе, если соберешься что-то делать для себя, — на этом ценные указания заканчиваются, и Федя снова уходит к своему ноутбуку.  
— Ёбаная бездна кокаина, господи, — вслух жалуется Саша, суеверно отодвигая пластиковую баночку подальше от себя. 

Больше никаких сюрпризов холодильник не преподносит. На полке в шкафу находится невскрытая пачка растворимого кофе и унылые-стильно-серые кружки, две из которых Саша наполняет до краев. В свою дополнительно вбухивает три ложки сахара, Федину старательно игнорирует: такие уроды должны пить кофе без сахара, иначе баланс добра и зла в мире определенно пошатнется. 

— Только не подавись в мою смену, — ласково желает Саша, выставив на стол кружку и тарелку с криво наструганными бутербродами. Впервые на лице нового знакомого он видит какое-то искреннее выражение. Изумление блядь. — Если не хочешь, то я съем сам. 

Федя забирает с тарелки один бутерброд и подвигает оставшиеся два в его сторону. Охуенно. Охуенный добрый мудак Федя. Приторно сладкий кофе вызывает прилив чувства сопливой благодарности ко всему миру. 

— Я переставил твой... черничный йогурт... в шкаф, чтобы не так бросался в глаза. 

Федя оказывается охренеть каким сообразительным парнем, нет, серьезно. 

— Ты перепрятал мой кокаин?  
— Еблан, ты представляешь вообще, на сколько тебя заметут, если найдут эту хрень? — возмущается Саша. 

Федя смотрит на него долгим каким-то неверящим взглядом. И вдруг спрашивает:  
— Напомни, как тебя зовут?

— Александр. Я и не представлялся еще, чтоб ты успел забыть, — огрызается Саша. Отогревшись, он наконец начинает чувствовать себя грязным уличным котом, по недосмотру прошмыгнувшим в приличный дом. Это смущает.

— Саша, — с непонятным удовольствием мурлычет этот бесячий придурок. — Считай, что сегодня тебе потрясающе повезло в жизни, Саша. Потому что я как раз собирался утром тащиться к твоему не то чтобы непосредственному начальству. Так и быть, я сделаю вид, что это ты меня уговорил, так что можешь не волноваться, эффектно выделишься на фоне всех предыдущих... 

Из неожиданно длиннющей фразы Саша выцепляет самое главное:  
— А что было с предыдущими?  
— Пристрелил несколько особо борзых, — скучным голосом отвечает Федя, и снова утыкается взглядом в экран ноутбука, хмурясь.  
— Пристрелил... — нараспев произносит Саша. Пульс моментально начинает частить. Федя не выглядит серийным убийцей, но у него есть пушка и он сидит на кокаине. — Ты пиздишь, — заключает он. Чутье на людей у него почти безошибочное. 

— Очевидно, — легко соглашается Федя. — Но если будешь меня отвлекать, то кого-нибудь точно пристрелю. 

Саша понятливо затыкается. Ненадолго. Садится со сложенными на коленях ладонями, словно в приходской школе. Сидеть становится скучно минуты через две. 

— Ты хакер и нужен ему, чтобы взломать систему безопасности банка, — он тычет пальцем в дернувшегося от неожиданности Федю, и заваливается на бок, скручиваясь комком на диване. — Но мы не доедем уже никуда, потому что сейчас ворвется полиция, отберет твой ноут, а меня заберет как соучастника кибер-преступления.

Сюжет кажется Саше забавным и достаточно ненастоящим, чтобы всерьез не волноваться. Тёма вообще-то никогда ему ничего толком не рассказывает, только кидается приказными фразочками «скатайся сюда», «сделай вот это», так что гадать, что на самом деле происходит, в определенный момент становится маленьким хобби. 

— Пока что тебя можно посадить только за похищение, — морщится Федя. — Впрочем, я понятия не имею, чем ты там еще занимаешься по жизни...  
Недосказанное «и не очень-то хочу знать» вполне отчетливо повисает в воздухе. 

— Херня. Я тебя не похищал, ты сам сел в машину. Наверное, даже видеозапись есть, никуда же не успели свалить от входа, а там камеры, — ворчит Саша. О камерах он сегодня волновался очень много, но в итоге все сложилось само собой. Если конечно мудака Федю завтра не закатают где-нибудь в цемент, тогда Саша окажется последним, с кем его видели. 

— Как ты счастливо дожил до своих лет, оставаясь таким имбецилом? — вздыхает Федя.  
— Вовсе не счастливо, — обижается за свою жизнь Саша. Счастливым его не повернулся бы язык назвать буквально ни у кого. Но Федя не знает.  
— Вообще-то я реставратор, — слышит он сквозь сон и монотонный стук клавиш, но удивиться и выдать очередную глупость уже не успевает, потому что вырубается.


	2. Глава 2. Где утро бывает добрым и Федя тоже бывает, как ни странно

Утро начинается приемлемо. Саша в полусне отфыркивается от чего-то щекотно-мягкого, но безуспешно, поэтому приходится разлепить глаза. Мягким оказывается толстый плюшевый плед в который он во сне обернулся с ног до головы. Безумного Феди в комнате нет, и это с одной стороны настораживает, а с другой дает возможность выпутать себя из пледа в благословенной тишине и не позориться окончательно. 

— Заботливый какой, мразь, — вслух жалуется Саша. Плед действительно оказывается чем-то «слишком» для его еще непроснувшейся толком психики, Саша уже как-то и не припоминает, где закончились те времена, когда кому-то было на него не насрать.

— Если ты свалил и оставил меня здесь умирать без еды, то мы так не договаривались, — уже громче объявляет Саша. В квартире стоит пронзительная тишина, и он уже известным маршрутом идет на кухню. 

Там внезапно обнаруживается Федя, замерший с мобильником в одной руке, бургером в другой, и выразительно изогнутой бровью. 

— О, нет, голодным я не умру, — констатирует Саша, утаскивая со стола второй бургер. — Не пялься на меня так, с такими кругами под глазами ты похож на осуждающую панду.

«Панда» возводит глаза к небу и пафосно удаляется в гостиную, чтобы с кем-то поговорить по телефону. Саша ощущает в себе очередной приступ любви к унылым кофейным кружкам. 

*** 

По пути к машине он делает то, с чем конкретно проебался вчера — запоминает номер квартиры и адрес. Федя, безусловно отмечает его метания в попытках оглядеться, но не помогает и на удивление не выдает ничего саркастического. 

На улице светит солнце, подсушивая мокрый асфальт, навевая смутное и обманчивое ощущение наладившейся жизни. 

— Знаешь, куда везти? — осведомляется Федя.

Саша согласно кивает. У самого-то у него всегда есть настроение поговорить, но Федя выглядит слишком угрюмым, чтобы к нему лезть. 

— Ты красишь мебель, — в конце концов все равно не выдерживает Саша. Он не такой идиот, каким хочет показаться, но атмосферу явно стоит разрядить. 

Федя поднимает на него изумленный взгляд, а потом начинает откровенно ржать.

— Я реставрирую картины. Не мебель.

— Ты художник, — упрощает Саша, чтобы аккуратнее поместить эти знания в свою картину мира. 

Федя неожиданно болезненно морщится. Кажется, что-то здесь задело за живое. 

— Воображал себя художником, пока не понял, что рисую какую-то вторичную херню. С тех пор занимаюсь более практичными вещами, но ты вряд ли способен понять...

— Почему? Я всё понимаю: твои картины — вторичная херня, — солнечно улыбается Саша. Федя не может ему въебать, потому что трогать человека, держащего руль на скорости девяносто кэмэ в час — охренеть какая плохая затея. Такими моментами надо пользоваться. 

— Ты забавный, я забрал бы тебя себе, но не подбираю животных с улицы. Бог знает, что от них можно подцепить, — Федя вообще-то не бесится от его слов, но очевидно уже вернулся к своему стандартному мудацкому образу. Саша согласно кивает, не напоминая о вчерашнем шутливом предложении потрахаться. Федя, сидящий рядом в чистой рубашке и лениво листающий что-то в дорогущем смартфоне, действительно имеет очень мало отношения к «улице». 

Саша почему-то думает, что надо было все-таки отказаться от этого идиотского дела, и Дзюба тогда сам возился бы с охреневшим придурком Федей. Интересно, кто кого раньше вогнал бы в натуральную истерику?

Настроение, с утра бывшее удивительно неплохим, уверенно скатывается в тихую меланхолию. Еще хуже становится, когда они прибывают по месту назначения. 

— Ну охереть теперь, — шепотом комментирует Саша, когда два амбала в пиджаках услужливо распахивают тяжелые стеклянные двери перед Федей. 

— Он со мной, — коротко бросает Федя, не удосужившись поздороваться. 

— Не, это он со мной, парни, — нагло высовывается Саша. Огромным усилием воли заставляет себя не втягивать голову в плечи в ожидании, что сейчас его догонят, возьмут за шкирку и выкинут обратно. В целом даже неплохой был бы исход.

*** 

Коридоры тянутся бесконечно. Никто не останавливает их двоих, некоторые даже шарахаются в стороны, но Саша не принимает это на свой счет. Персона нон-грата тут явно всего одна и зовут ее Фёдор. 

Когда вежливая тоненькая блондиночка в серой блузке испуганно здоровается с Федей, то ли пытаясь исполнить книксен, то ли едва держась на подгибающихся коленях, у Саши не выдерживают нервы. 

— Погоди-погоди, — требует он, сгребая Федю за рубашку и заталкивая в ближайшую дверь. Они оказываются в пустом конференц-зале, повезло, а то ведь можно было влететь черт знает куда. 

Федя смотрит на него с откровенным недоумением. 

— Давай так. Я не знаю, может быть, ты псих-самоубийца, и всё мне напиздел про свои дурацкие картины, и тебя тут ждут, чтобы пристрелить на пороге, — сходу импровизирует Саша, картинки получаются красочными и пугающими. — Давай вернемся в машину, я увезу тебя, куда скажешь, и скажу, что не нашел. Мне за это ничего не будет, все и так привыкли, что я долбоеб.

Федя рассматривает его очередным своим блядь долгим скептическим взглядом, как будто едва верит в существование такого вот Саши в реальном мире. А потом вдруг кладет горячую ладонь на загривок, неприлично близко придвигая к себе. Они почти соприкасаются кончиками носов, и Саша наконец замечает, что глаза у Феди охуенно теплого карего цвета. Чужая рука, осторожно поглаживающая короткие волосы, ощущается так, словно она вытягивает из тела позвоночник, превращая его в бесформенное желе. 

— Ты действительно феерический долбоеб, Саш, — горячо выдыхает ему в губы Федя и, развернувшись, скрывается за дверью.

*** 

Они вламываются, конечно же, в самую пафосную дверь, едва отмахнувшись от очередной испуганной блондинки, бросившейся наперерез. Кабинет огромный. Нет, серьезно, он пиздец какой громадный, тут можно было бы спокойно поиграть в футбол, пусть даже в одни ворота. 

За столом сидит незнакомый Саше старый хмырь, окидывающий их недоумевающим взглядом. Что-то в этом взгляде есть такое смутно знакомое, что Сашу уже подзаебало, но он не вдумывается в это ощущение. 

— Тебе не приходило в голову просто позвонить? — таким ледяным тоном произносит Федя, что Саша реагирует только испуганным мысленным «йй-ебааать». Федя тут же оборачивается к нему: — Выметайся, сделал, что просили, пошел вон. 

Саша успевает на секунду обидеться, но тут же вспоминает о вчерашней договоренности — они делают вид, что Федю он действительно притащил сюда силком, как заправский конвой. Хмырь в кресле благосклонно кивает Саше, и это офигенно удобный момент, чтобы ретироваться. Дверь за спиной не хлопает, закрываясь тяжело и плавно. Напрочь отрезая голоса, не подслушаешь. 

Все та же перепуганная блондиночка смотрит на него, прижимая к груди папку с документами. 

— Привет, — максимально доброжелательно начинает Саша. — Извини, но кажется, я понятия не имею, как отсюда нахрен выйти.

*** 

Федя удобно устраивается в гостевом кресле, тут же стащив со стола ручку — без гоповатого придурка под боком нервы традиционно быстро начинают сдавать и хочется что-то вертеть в руках. Может быть, стоило приехать сюда прямо из бара, и не ждать, пока голова проветрится от кокса. 

— Не хочешь спросить, как дела у матери? — Михаил Борисович брезгливо поджимает губы, вызывая желание податься вперед и сказать что-нибудь нарочито провокационное. 

— Я созваниваюсь с ней дважды в неделю, — сухо возражает Федя. — Но ты собирался поговорить не о ней. 

— Не о ней, — покладисто соглашается собеседник. 

День обещает быть долгим и просто отвратительным.


	3. Глава 3. Где Саша спасает кактус и озадачивается половыми проблемами

Саша поливает цветы. Болезненно-желтый кактус и два неопознанных побега с тонкими вялыми листочками. 

Артём вечно утверждает, что ничего подобного никогда не сажал и вообще эта живность завелась сама собой, а горшки с землей достались от покойной бабушки вместе с квартирой. Кокорин подозревает его во лжи и тайной любви к зеленым (слегка желтоватым вообще-то) питомцам, потому что одними Сашиными визитами эти несчастные спастись бы не смогли. 

— Вода должна постоять, — авторитетно указывает ему Дзюба, стряхивая со стола крошки чипсов прямо в ладонь.   
— Сам бы и поливал, — огрызается Саша. Больше всего надежды на кактус, конечно же, он должен лучше других переносить засуху. Впрочем, не то чтоб Саша в этом разбирался.   
— Еще чего, это ведь ты у нас сердобольный, — возмущается Дзюба. 

Почему-то любая домашняя работа его раздражает уже одним упоминанием. Кроме приготовления еды. Сашка думает, что пойдет на кухню возвращать на место «поливную» кружку и стащит со стола самый толстый бутерброд. 

Очень хочется спросить у Дзюбы про того самого придурка, но только что обруганный «сердобольным», Саша не знает, с какой стороны подойти к разговору. 

На самом деле, у Тёмы уютно — не его усилиями, правда, это какой-то застарелый уют, не выветрившийся со сменой жильца. Но какая разница. Саше нравятся пыльные скатерти, угловатое кресло у окна и большой книжный шкаф. От книг пахнет пылью, лежалой бумагой и чем-то смутно-типографским. Он листает первое, что попадается в руки, не пытаясь вчитаться. Строчки тонкие, темные, узловатые, как отряд муравьев, по ниточке марширующий чёрт знает куда. 

— Раньше в краску добавляли свинец, бабушка говорила приложить к синяку мокрую газету... С картинками, чтобы краски побольше, — Дзюба следит за ним взглядом, безуспешно пытаясь отряхнуть от крошек плед, на котором сам же и сидит. 

— Помогало? — удивляется Саша, не уловивший связи между газетами и синяками.   
— Да хер его знает, — моментально остывает к этой теме Дзюба. 

Разговаривать про семью он не любит, но иногда что-нибудь прорывается по случайности. Да не о чем и разговаривать, родители умерли уже давно, а неугомонную бабулю Артёма Саша и сам прекрасно знал. Почему-то никак не вспоминается, любила ли она кактусы. На всякий случай Кокорин еще раз возвращается к окну, повторно поливает цветок, утопив его окончательно, и тяжело вздыхает. 

— Тёмк, а что сталось с тем мажором? Его же отпустили? — непринужденным тон не получается совершенно и Дзюба сразу же вскидывает цепкий злой взгляд.   
— Вот тебе не поебать? — удивляется он.   
— Не поебать, — лаконично соглашается Саша, не придумав никакого достойного повода для своего интереса. 

Психопата со смешным именем «Федя» не то чтобы даже жалко, к таким людям вообще странно испытывать жалость. Но Саше уже по-глупому запали в душу какие-то мелочи, и хочется убедиться, что всё осталось в целости — где-то в этом городе Федя стучит по клавиатуре ноута и бесит всех окружающих на раз-два-три. От этого как будто зависит равновесие во вселенной. 

— Смотри не влюбись, не твоего полета цаца, — фыркает Дзюба. — Не спрашивал я, не знаю, считай, что морду начистили и отпустили.   
— Вот мудила, — Саша чувствует разочарование, хотя ответ совершенно предсказуемый.   
— Сам мудила, — возражает Дзюба. — Тебе за него денег заплатили. Мы кино какое будем смотреть? 

Кинуть в него кактусом кажется очень заманчивой идеей, но Саша привык ценить свои усилия, да и полумертвое растение все же совсем немного, но жаль.   
— Про пони, Артём. Про магию, мать ее, дружбы, тебе полезно. 

***

Что у него всегда получалось просто идеально, так это накрутить себя до состояния тихой паники. Поэтому уже на повороте к чужому дому Саша чувствует себя так, словно вломился на территорию мафиозных разборок. Одна половина разума здраво убеждает, что ничего, кроме крепко запертой двери, ему увидеть точно не грозит. Вторая уже нарисовала сотню картинок того, как за нифига-не-запертой дверью он находит Федю, возможно, даже по частям. 

В подъезд удается проскользнуть вместе с какой-то старшеклассницей, настолько пафосной, что по Кокорину она проскальзывает невидящим пренебрежительным взглядом. Будь ты хоть маньяк-террорист, но не удостоишься, пока не натянешь шмотки от Луи Виттона. 

Хер с ней, в общем-то, главное, что одна дверь позади.   
Лифт останавливается почти бесшумно. 

— Приехали, — объявляет себе Саша. Трупы он видел дважды, один раз солидно и в морге, когда пришлось опознавать утонувшего по пьяни дядю Сережу, и второй раз, когда примерно такие же пьяные мужики решили устроить поножовщину во дворе. Второй раз даже удалось прошмыгнуть мимо доблестной полиции, затолкав в квартиру локтями любопытного мелкого, и не ехать в отделение. Трупы Саша устойчиво не любит и заранее настроен расстраиваться. 

Но похоже, что мироздание услышало его молитвы, потому что из дверей высовывается хмурый, гладко выбритый, и, кажется, очень злой Федя. Абсолютно целый, Саша даже склоняет голову к плечу, тщательно всматриваясь, не кроется ли где-нибудь отсутствие малозначимых частей тела — пальцев и ушей. Всё на месте. 

— Отлично выглядишь, — заключает Саша, чувствуя себя абсолютным непроходимым идиотом. — Я, наверное, пойду. 

Цепкая рука, дернувшая его за капюшон, не позволяет сбежать по направлению к спасительному лифту, а затем и сам лифт предательски шуршит на другой этаж.   
— Я говорил, что ты забавный? — фыркает в самый загривок Федя.   
— Минимум дважды, и я считаю, — поспешно ляпает Саша. Жалость к гипотетически расчлененному Феде подозрительно быстро выветривается из головы, оставляя там только весомое и ёмкое «пиздец».

*** 

Дальше почему-то не происходит ровно ничего трагического. Очень даже наоборот. Федя пристально изучает его с высоты своего роста, чему-то криво улыбается, и произносит те самые слова, которые моментально приводят Сашу в трепет и полнейшую прострацию. 

— Есть будешь? — банан настойчиво маячит перед носом, и Сашка рефлекторно хватается за него вопреки собственному «Нет, спасибо».   
— Ну, нет так нет, — усмехается Федя. Ничуть не изменившийся мудак, стоило ли за него вообще волноваться? 

Как-то плавно они перемещаются в гостиную, уже почти родную. Из неосвоенного здесь только кресло, в него Саша и залазит, по-кошачьи присваивая новую территорию.   
— Ты пришел прицельно сделать мне парочку комплиментов или просто рядом гулял? — спрашивает Федя, как будто подслушав его мысли о мудаках. На самом деле, конечно, просто припоминает глупость, сказанную в коридоре.   
— Я пришел спросить, живой ты или нет, — искренне признается Саша. Этот — такой же как Дзюба — переспорить их обоих невозможно и никаким сарказмом тоже не пробрать, так что остается игнорировать насмешки. Саша изображает живой интерес к чистке банана. 

— Живее всех, можешь потрогать, если хочешь, — щедро предлагает Федя. Бедро, обтянутое светло-голубыми джинсами, маячит на границе досягаемости руки, и коснуться его действительно хочется.   
— Пошел ты нахрен, — огрызается Кокорин, запихивая в рот сразу половину банана. Это точно стратегическая ошибка, потому что под чужим пристальным взглядом жуется как-то совсем хреново. 

— Фееедь... — неуверенно выдает он, кое-как проглотив, и не решаясь откусывать заново. 

Лицо Феди мимолетно вздрагивает какой-то знакомой гримасой. Нечто в духе «сейчас ты скажешь полную чушь, но, ладно, я тебя внимательно слушаю». 

— Федь, а ты реально, ну, что ли гей? — пожалуй, этот вопрос не стоило сопровождать выразительным помахиванием бананом, потому что Федю складывает буквально пополам. — Да я же не осуждаю, — поспешно добавляет Саша.   
— А что, ты хотел мне «Горбатую гору» показать что ли?   
— В смысле, блядь? — теряется Саша. — Ты мне потрахаться предлагал, между прочим. Вот я и спросил.   
— А ты решился наконец? — продолжает издеваться Федя. — Потренировался на кошках?  
— Что за нахуй? — вконец потеряв мысль, Саша понимает, что его как-то совершенно беспардонно стебут. Больше всего хочется избавиться от недоеденного банана, но положить его на хрустально чистую столешницу будет слишком откровенным хамством, а все остальные поверхности завалены бумагами. 

— Ладно, понял, сам дурак. Я все-таки пойду, — второй раз за десять минут мудацкий Федя умудряется очень обидно схватить его за капюшон. — Сука блядская, — искренне заявляет Саша, чувствуя, как разъезжается молния на толстовке.   
— Это мы уже проходили, — крайне скучным голосом парирует Федя. Прижимается грудью к лопаткам, настойчиво дышит куда-то за ухо. «Валить, валить нахуй», — мысленно уговаривает себя Саша, не предпринимая примерно ничего.   
— Вообще-то я собирался доверить себя профессионалам, но раз ты уже здесь, — горячее дыхание перемещается ниже по шее, напрочь отбивая способность соображать. Саша даже прикрывает глаза в ожидании чего-то восхитительно стыдного, но вскидывается на коротко звякнувшие ключи, которые вдруг оказываются у него перед лицом. 

— Мне нужно в город, поиграешь в личного водителя? Я заплачу, — слишком настойчивые губы исчезают и голос у Феди снова становится обычным, слегка подначивающим. Но это уже не имеет значения.  
— Та самая тачка? — уточняет Саша, упираясь пятками в пол, и бессовестно откидывая голову на чужое плечо.   
— У меня их не так много, — усмехается Федя. Кажется, немного растеряно.   
— Я согласен бесплатно, это будет по любви, — цапнув ключи у него из пальцев, Саша вкладывает на их место измятый банан и обрисовывает силуэт машины. — Такая красивая девочка. 

Пафосно вылететь с ключами за дверь навстречу любви у него не получается, потому что еще надо обуться, но напряженное Федино молчание уже можно расценить как плюсик в свою пользу. Не то чтоб один-ноль, но хоть в чем-то удалось достойно ответить. 

— А ты? — неожиданно спрашивает Федя, живописно взмахнув в воздухе ненадетым ботинком. Учитывая, что последние минуты две он пытался оттереть себя от незапланированного в рационе бананового пюре, вопрос выглядит откровенно внезапным.   
— Что я? — удивляется Саша, отрываясь от рассматривания брелка на ключах.   
— По мальчикам или по девочкам, — неожиданно без улыбки уточняет Федя. Хочется передернуть плечами, сбрасывая с себя этот взгляд, неиллюзорно тяжелый.   
— По кошкам, блядь, — неловко огрызается Сашка, и решительно развернувшись, вылетает за дверь. В такой момент закурить бы прямо в чистеньком светлом подъезде, но сигареты остались у Дзюбы. Как специально.


	4. Глава 4. Где мы узнаем кое-что о прошлом героев и знакомимся с Игорем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События за восемь лет до основного сюжета.

Тёмкины сигареты болтаются в кармане — полупустая мятая пачка. Дзюбе некуда было их пристроить в свои пижонские узкие джинсы, поэтому они временно перекочевали к Саше, и в итоге были всеми благополучно забыты. Надо будет куда-нибудь спрятать от мамы, черт ее знает, вдруг полезет перебирать карманы. У нее разное случается в последнее время, после развода, когда в отсутствие отца все претензии вдруг начали сыпаться на Сашку. Брату достается меньше, но тоже иногда влетает почем зря. Теперь не хватало еще спалиться с сигаретами. 

Матери Саша не боится, но боится ее слезливых истерик на ровном месте, когда не знаешь за что схватиться, чтобы сделать лучше. Проще уж с самого начала не доводить. С этой мыслью он даже нехотя тащится на пересдачу по математике, всеми правдами и неправдами выпрашивать незаслуженную тройку. За тройку тоже никто не похвалит, но это все же не из ряда вон. 

Жизнь маячит какими-то слишком туманными перспективами. Артём таскает его курить за школой между уроками и тренировками по футболу. Артём собирается стать мастером спорта. Саша собирается сделать что-нибудь, чтобы на них двоих поменьше орали и не выгоняли с уроков, и старательно не задумывается о более глобальных проблемах. 

Мир почти прекрасен в своей простоте, ну по меньше мере всё в нем привычно и довольно предсказуемо. У Олеси из параллельного красивые карие глаза и короткие юбки, у мамы ночная смена на работе, у мелкого порвались кроссовки.

Предсказуемо в общем-то и то, что таскаться одному по местным подворотням — идея достаточно хреновая, но тихий летний вечер слишком располагает к тому, чтобы не ожидать от жизни дерьма. Поэтому на вывернувшую из-за угла небольшую компанию Саша толком не успевает среагировать. «Цены бы тебе не было, если бы хоть что-то делал вовремя», — вечно говорит тренер. Хороший в целом старикан, который почему-то терпит их с Тёмкой в стартовом составе юношеской команды, даже после того как поймал с сигаретами. 

— Ничего больше нету, пацаны, разойдемся по-тихому? — Саша встряхивает в воздухе сигаретной пачкой, поднимает руки, демонстрируя, что совершенно не собирается ни с кем связываться, и вообще мирно идет по своим делам.   
— Да мы вроде еще и не сходились, — отвечает кто-то и гадостно ржет, донельзя довольный своей «лингвистической» шуткой. 

Главное, прорваться к выходу из переулка, а там уже не проблема — бегает-то он точно лучше, чем эти ублюдки. Воткнувшись локтем в чью-то грудь, он почти успевает, но совершенно неожиданно падает на асфальт, сбитый с ног. Падение такое оглушительное, что даже следующий за ним пинок под ребра ощущается совсем мимолетным касанием.   
Лучше бы так и продолжалось, потому что через секунду в голове проясняется и все ощущения возвращаются с новой силой. 

— А как же поговорить? Там типа «с какого района» и всякое такое? — зачем-то выдает Саша, уже на полуслове понимая, что провоцирует какой-то неимоверный пиздец, но останавливаться поздно.   
— Да нам поебать, с какого, — лаконично отвечают ему. 

«Вот ходил бы на бокс, а не на футбол», — успевает себя упрекнуть Саша. Дальше его как-то очень удачно прикладывают затылком о подвернувшуюся рядом стену, и думать становится уже не обязательно и вообще больно. 

Но вот Тёмкин матерный ор он узнал бы, кажется, даже в полном коматозе.   
— Слышь, ты. Сука, — на полквартала вопит Дзюба. Мог бы потише, серьезно, не его же тут убивают.   
Вокруг происходит сосредоточенная и шумная возня, в которой Саша принимает очень опосредованное участие, подставив кому-то подножку. Длится это всё, наверное, меньше минуты, хотя кажется, что бесконечно.   
А потом Тёма дергает его за футболку, заставляя сесть. Чуть не засветив в глаз арматуриной, которую продолжает сжимать в кулаке. Лучший друг всегда придет добить, что уж там. Саша решительно отмахивается от ржавой железки. 

— У меня твои сигареты остались, — вспоминает он, прижимаясь загривком ко все той же стене. Ощущается это больно.   
— За ними и вернулся, — соглашается Дзюба. — Сейчас заберу, а тебя брошу тут. 

Почему-то это очень смешно, и Саша начинает смеяться, не обращая внимание на то, какое перепуганное у Артёма лицо. 

*** 

В больнице пахнет хлоркой и серым постельным бельем. Хрен знает, что с ним делают, но стирают точно не нормальным порошком, от которого остается пусть и химический, но хоть немного приемлемый запах. 

Саша думает о математике, которую теперь можно пропустить без зазрения совести, и о тренировках, которые пропустить придется. Второе — очень обидно, но «кто тебя пустит играть с сотрясением», как уже логично заметил забежавший к нему на минуту врач.   
Сотрясение оказывается ужасно скучной штукой, при которой нельзя буквально ничего.   
Саша ждет Артёма, чтобы развлечь себя хотя бы болтовней. Есть такой вариант развития событий, где Дзюба без него прогуливает два последних урока и приходит пораньше — никто другой его за руку на занятия не водит. 

Но дверь распахивается, пропуская кого-то совершенно незнакомого — парня лет на пять-семь старше, чем сам Саша. Следом неловко, как в чужой дом, протискивается мама, опять заплаканная. 

Саша обвиняюще хмурится, глядя на незнакомца, тот, кажется, намного теряется от такого приема.   
— Лейтенант Акинфеев. Можно просто Игорь, — представляется он.   
Саша удивленно фыркает.   
— А погоны? В смысле здрасьте. 

— Не при параде, извини, — уже теплее улыбается Игорь. Вредным мужиком он не выглядит на придирчивый Сашин взгляд, но ситуация все еще напрягает. — Я пару вопросов тебе задам, а твоя мама посидит с нами, потому что тебе нет восемнадцати. По рукам?   
— Давайте, — соглашается Саша. — Можно и без нее, без проблем...  
— Без нее никак, такие уж правила. 

— Ладно, только я не помню особо ничего, ну трое или четверо, лицами не светили, отобрали мелочь... все дела, — чуть не сорвавшееся с языка «и сигареты» он успевает придержать. Но Игорь понимающе улыбается уголком рта. 

— Опознать не сможешь, — почти совсем без вопросительных интонаций произносит он. Сашка картинно возводит глаза к потолку. Когда-то на биологии им рассказывали, что если человек не врет, а вспоминает что-то действительно случившееся, то смотрит вверх.   
— Наверное, нет, — признается он, выдержав паузу. 

Игорь согласно кивает своим мыслям. Осторожно крепит ручку к планшетке, показывая, что передумал что-то записывать, и пристальным долгим взглядом смотрит Саше в лицо.   
— В вашем районе человека убили тем вечером, — неторопливо произносит он. Взгляд продолжает изучать Сашу, ловя малейшее движение.   
— В смысле, эти придурки сначала меня, а потом еще на кого-то напали?   
— Может быть так, — соглашается-но-не-соглашается Игорь. — А может быть, это было превышение самообороны... Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать? Только честно, я записывать пока ничего не буду. 

Сашке кажется, что он репетировал этот взгляд всю жизнь. Начиная с детского сада, где выпрашивал лишнюю конфету, а затем и в школе, где отпирался при виде очередного разбитого окна. Он в курсе, что не то чтоб очень красив, но вот на это вот выражение лица с горестно сведенными бровями и торопливо моргающими светлыми ресницами — на это покупаются все без исключения. 

— То есть это вы вот так вот, да? — бестолково спрашивает он, на считанные миллиметры отодвигаясь от Игоря, но тому хватает, чтобы ощутить резко возникшую «неприязнь», и испытать острый приступ стыда.   
— А чем его убили-то? — с надеждой уточняет Саша. Вся херня еще может пройти мимо, зацепив острым боком, но не покалечив.   
— Арматуриной стальной, — наверное, вопреки всем протоколам, отвечает Игорь. Мама в углу испуганно всхлипывает, зажимая рот руками.  
— А. Понятно, — соглашается Саша. — Ну возьмите у меня отпечатки пальцев тогда, да и всех делов. Это же не пистолет, который в реке утопили. 

Познаниями в криминальных блокбастерах он блещет явно ни к месту, но это уже и не важно, потому что Игорь его не слушает, напряженно глядя на беззащитно протянутую ему раскрытую ладонь. 

— Здесь — негде взять, — отказывается он, но оттолкнуть руку невозможно. Саша продолжает хмуриться, протягивая ему подрагивающие пальцы с короткими обгрызанными ногтями. — Придешь в отделение, когда доктор отпустит, договоримся так? — спрашивает Игорь, наконец сжимая его ладонь в своей, горячей-горячей по сравнению с заледеневшими Сашкиными пальцами. 

— Да хоть сейчас, — соглашается Саша.   
— Сейчас не нужно, — предсказуемо раздается в ответ. 

Мама выбегает в коридор вслед за полицейским, видимо, договорить всё недоговоренное. 

*** 

Тёма появляется у него, отсидев до победного все уроки, и счастливо разминувшись с Игорем. 

— Блядь, директриса прямо на выходе завернула, видел такое вообще, — ворчит он, с грохотом волоча к кровати стул. 

Одинокий побитый апельсин торжественно ложится в ладонь Сашке.   
Саша не отвечает, нервно расковыривая толстую оранжевую кожицу. Сок капает на серую простынь, и расплывается почему-то не веселым рыжим, а таким же уныло-серым пятном.   
Гнетущая тишина тянется, Саше почти слышно, с каким внутренним усилием Тёма думает и пытается бороться с собой. Безуспешно. 

— Сань, — наконец решается он, крутит в руках щедро выданную половинку апельсина, но тут же возвращает. — Пиздец, Сань, зачем я его по башке-то бил? А если он того? 

Тёма с виду обычный Тёма, несущий хуйню и ругающийся через слово, но Саша знает его как себя, знает, как звучит в его голосе подкатывающая истерика. Еще бы ему не знать, если только он и успевает иногда схватить Дзюбу за шиворот, не давая ввязаться в очередную драку. 

— Пиздец, что теперь делать? — зачем-то сползая со стула на пол, Артём утыкается носом в серое одеяло и отчаянно мотает головой, ероша челку об ткань.   
— Дебил ты, Дзюба, — заключает Саша, опуская ему на загривок липкую от сока ладонь. — В соседней палате лежит твой убитый, утреннюю овсянку уже гопорит у старушек. А ты бы тут не мелькал лицом лишний раз, пока вы заново не нашли друг друга. 

— Пиздец, — в очередной раз озвучивает Артём, изумленно вскинувшись, но не пытаясь отстраниться от неловких поглаживаний. — Серьезно что ли?  
— Пойди проверь, блядь, умный самый, — срывается Саша. 

Руки у него трясутся как у заправского наркомана.   
В соседней палате лежит молчаливая старушка с третьим по счету инфарктом.   
Совершенно одна.


	5. Глава 5. Где с текстом случаются фокал Феди и молитвенный Игорь

Иметь собственную тачку круто ровно до того момента, когда тебя лишают прав. А дальше возникает куча проблем, решения для которых — одно другого хуже. В общем-то Федя пробовал кататься и без документов, но пришел к выводу, что это не стоит потраченных нервов. Такси стало бы приемлемым выходом — благо, не так уж часто он выбирается из дому — но тоже до смешного раздражает. 

Саша становится внезапной альтернативой выбору между неприятным и другим неприятным. Ну, или не такой уж внезапной, потому что последние два дня Смолов периодически возвращался к мысли найти своего несчастного «конвоира», но не представлял, зачем, поэтому ничего не предпринимал. 

По-правде, и сейчас тем для разговора у них не прибавилось, в голове звонко и пусто, поэтому Федя бесцеремонно пялится. 

Водит Саша хорошо, ровно и уверенно, это запомнилось еще по прошлому разу. Но тогда не интересно было разглядывать его в подробностях. Тогда, у клуба, Федя ограничился каким-то поверхностным «неплох, но простоват», и не приглядывался дальше. Шутки про совместную постель оставались шутками, безусловно, злыми, но все-таки не настолько серьезными, как Саша себе вообразил. 

Надо перестать мудить. Умом Смолов понял, что перегибает и пора прекращать вести себя как последняя тварь, но бесцеремонно ворошить чужие границы было приятно. 

А еще было что-то очень раздражающее в той безответности, с которой Саша принимает его идиотские шутки, абсолютно хамские прикосновения и все остальное. 

«Впрочем, кто еще в чью жизнь вломился», — успокаивает себя Федя. 

Затяжной осмотр завоеванной территории приводит к выводам, что у Саши смешно вздернут нос и довольно красивые глаза. В категорию картинных красавцев он так и не поднимается, но в какой-то момент бросает на Федю короткий хмурый взгляд из-под ресниц и провоцирует того на задумчивое «Хм». 

— Если насмотрелся, может, удосужишься махнуть рукой, в какую сторону мы едем? — Саша успел выцарапать их из нагроможденных в беспорядке дворов на относительно широкую улицу. 

— Что, вот так спокойно, как будто на тебя каждый день пялятся малознакомые мужики? — насмешка срывается раньше, чем Федя успевает подумать головой. Он с досадой барабанит пальцами по колену и машет рукой в сторону съезда на загородную трассу. 

— У тебя какая-то фиксация на мужиках, Федь, серьезно, мы случаем не в агентство знакомств едем? — ответный сарказм становится такой неожиданностью, что Федя на секунду теряется, а потом уже становится понятно, что с резким ответом он продолбался. 

Но вообще Саша ведет машину с совершенно спокойным лицом, наверное, даже с удовольствием, и ничем не демонстрирует дальнейшего желания обмениваться колкостями. Просто ответная реакция. Получили то, чего добивались, Федор Михайлович. 

— Мы едем встретиться с другом... О боже, просто с другом, придурок, я никогда с ним не спал и не собираюсь, это чисто деловая встреча. 

Саша монотонно кивает в ответ на каждое его слово, но ощутимо напрягается. Более-менее привык к Феде, но опасается посторонних? 

— Не ревнуй, — насмешливо просит Смолов, чтобы посмотреть, как изумленно вытянется лицо Саши. Зрелище выходит действительно забавным. — Тебе говорили, что ты красивый?

— Сейчас я скажу «нет», а ты ответишь «и правильно делали, потому что это нихрена не так». Так что сразу пойди нахер, — он ругается как-то совершенно необидно, мимоходом, не вкладывая в это никакой злости. Это непривычно. 

— Ты красивый, — очень серьезно заверяет Федя, протягивает руку и приглаживает кончиками пальцев коротко остриженные волосы на виске. Светло-русый в рыжину, такой мягкий цвет. — Поворот не проеби, — ему приходится спешно положить руку на руль и еще сильнее шугануть зажавшегося Сашу. 

Все это вызывает какой-то больной и малоосмысленный интерес. Саша не кидается бить ему морду за очевидные домогательства, чего в первую очередь стоило бы ждать. Даже немного подыгрывает в меру собственной раскованности, к счастью, она невелика, а то они двое зашли бы уже слишком далеко. Напрашивается закономерный вывод, что в жизни Саши он не первый уже урод с наглым неприкрытым флиртом. А Федя любит во всем быть первым. 

— Нравится футбол? — даже отвлекаясь на собственные мысли, Федя продолжает контролировать все вокруг. А на промелькнувшее за окном футбольное поле и гомонящих пацанят в разноцветных майках Саша откровенно пялился, не хуже, чем до этого Федя пялился на него самого. 

— Я играл раньше.

Продолжения рассказа не следует. Федя выразительно вздыхает. 

— Хреново играл? 

— Нормально, наверное. Выперли, когда получил условное за хулиганство. Старый тренер терпел, думал, что перевоспитает, а новый сказал, что не соответствую светлому имиджу клуба. Еще подробностей? 

— Не нужно, если не хочешь, — Саша даже оборачивается к нему, ожидая очередной подъебки, выискивает ее в лице, страдальчески нахмурившись. Но ее не будет, тут всё как-то более чем понятно. Примерно та же история, что у самого Феди с картинами — что-то очень дорогое, но вспоминать откровенно тошно. Зря задел. 

— А ты играл когда-нибудь? — неожиданно мирно спрашивает Саша.   
— Как все. А что, не похоже?   
— Да хер тебя знает, может, тебя всю жизнь одевали в отглаженные костюмы и готовили к поступлению в Кембридж...  
— А я всем назло вырос и начал нюхать кокаин, — зло улыбается Федя. 

Предположение не далеко от правды, в детстве ему действительно не давали толком пообщаться со сверстниками, но не настолько же, чтобы не уметь закатить мяч в ворота на школьном поле.   
— Черничный йогурт, — поправляет его Саша. — Кто тебя вообще научил пиздеть о таких вещах вслух каждому встречному?  
— Хорошо, я назло всем начал нюхать черничный йогурт, — исправляется Федя. Ему смешно и легко.   
Саша уютный. Он не стесняет своим присутствием, не давит, откровенно не ведется на открытую агрессию, постоянно мягко ускользая. 

Легким недоумением саднит только мысль, что же с ним сделали раньше, чтобы вылепить таким удобным, словно дворовый кот, запущенный с улицы в дом, умело лавирующий между жильцами, ловко выворачивающийся из-под ног и вообще умеющий быть максимально незаметным, забившись в самый темный угол. И ласковым, подставляясь под каждые руки, хер их знает, насколько доброжелательные. 

*** 

В отместку за свое испорченное чужими воображаемыми страданиями настроение Федя заказывает Саше молочный коктейль. Во-первых, пить за рулем все равно нельзя. Во-вторых, хочется все-таки побыть мудаком, ну еще хоть напоследок.   
Саша обиженно булькает коктейлем через трубочку, глядя на Федю презрительным взглядом. Тот в ответ салютует своим Гиннесом. 

Все идет просто отлично, пока не появляется Юра. Каким-то неуловимым волшебством эти двое находят друг в друге родственные души, и если, пожимая Газинскому руку, Саша еще готов ощетиниться и смотрит привычно хмуро, то к моменту, когда официантка удосуживается навестить их столик, забыт уже даже злополучный коктейль. 

Саша почти светится, разгоняя что-то очень эмоциональное про Барселону, матч которой транслируют на маленьком экране, подвешенном над барной стойкой. Юра смеется в ответ, возражая. 

Федя потерял нить разговора примерно пять минут назад, поэтому даже не пытается реагировать, нервозно поглаживая пальцами шершавый бок кейса, переданного ему Юрой. Ради этого-то вся эта поездка и затевалась, но внезапную беседу становится все более неловко прервать. 

— Где ты его вообще нашел? — неожиданно обращается к нему Юра, кивнув в Сашину сторону. Тот не обижается, принимая эту бесцеремонность как должное.   
— Он вроде как работает на моего отца. Эпизодически, — брови Юры поднимаются, а рот выговаривает изумленное «Оу». Прощай теплая дружеская атмосфера? — Но я пытаюсь его переманить, угрожая пистолетом, финансовым благополучием и собственным телом. 

Саша особенно громко и изумленно булькает в свой коктейль, явно оценив высказывание по достоинству.   
Юра негромко смеется, давно привыкший к Феде, к его манере разговаривать и приступам недовольства всем подряд. 

— Не соглашайся, парень, найдешь себе кого-нибудь получше, — советует Юра. Сашка в этот раз не издает никаких звуков, благоразумно отодвинув от себя стакан и даже вытащив изо рта соломинку.   
— Я еще ни на что не соглашался. А чем вы вообще-то занимаетесь? — осторожно интересуется он. Юра, посерьезнев лишь слегка, взглядом спрашивает «доверяем или нет». Но Федю уже понесло.   
— Мы собираемся обнести картинную галерею. Загвоздка в том, что хозяин и сам собирал свои пасторали не из самых легальных источников, так что вторая проблема — сбыть всё это добро. 

В воцарившейся тишине комментатор что-то тихо бубнит про Барселону. Гораздо менее бодро, чем до этого говорил Сашка. 

— Он пиздит, да? — с надеждой спрашивает Саша, почему-то у Юрки. Видимо, сам Федя за источник достоверной информации уже совсем не считается.   
— Изрядно приукрашивает, — осторожно отвечает Юра. Сейчас у него внимательный и цепкий взгляд, оценивающий Сашку уже совсем по-новому. Как возможного со-игрока, а не как очередную несчастную забаву Феди.   
— По кофе и расходимся, — предлагает Федя, прерывая увлекательный разговор. Осторожно стаскивает кейс на колени, спрятав его под скатертью. Слишком поздно. 

Кофе пьют в задумчивой тишине, Юра переключается на усталую официантку и заговаривает с ней, а потом, расплатившись, коротко прощается. Саша наконец-то возвращает все свое внимание Феде, но напрасно — у того появились задачки поинтереснее приступов необъяснимой ревности.

— У нас проблемы? — понятливо уточняет Саша.   
— Не то чтоб у нас. И не то чтоб большие, но я могу взять тебе такси и отправить домой. Ты-то тут вряд ли кого-то волнуешь.   
— Еще варианты, — требует Саша. — Может, эти двое вообще приехали сюда пожрать, Федь?   
— А с чего ты решил, что я говорю именно про тех двоих? — закономерно возражает Федя. Если слежку заметили оба, то скорее всего, это и правда слежка, а не групповая паранойя. 

— Что в кейсе?   
— Ты казался таким умилительно безмозглым при первой встрече, знаешь? Просто идеальный. Я чуть не влюбился, — досадливо цокнув языком, Федя все-таки открывает кейс, показывая тоненькое полотно, вынутое из рамы, пачку бумаг и флешку. — Это документы о перепродаже, она не краденая.   
— Она не краденая, а эти парни — не полиция, — подводит итог Саша. — Но мы собираемся от них сбежать, окей. Но я высажу тебя на трассе, если ты мне не объяснишь хоть что-нибудь. 

Он встает так резко, что Федя, матерясь, бросается следом, чуть не забыв оплатить заказ. Возвращается, на ходу выгребая деньги из кармана.   
Машина уютно урчит мотором, и решительно стартует, оставляя где-то позади двух изумленных придурков. 

— Не радуйся, нам некуда свернуть, а из их тачки, наверняка, можно выжать больше, чем из твоей.   
Саша, в отличие от машины, уютно урчать явно не собирается.   
— Ты злишься? — вслух удивляется Федя, в очередной раз не удержав язык за зубами. Открытие просто потрясающее. — Серьезно, ты злишься? Ты и так умеешь? 

Ответа ожидаемо не следует. В зеркале заднего вида картинно обрисовываются преследователи. Почему-то кажется важным сказать хоть что-нибудь успокоительное. Самому Феде не особенно тревожно, хотя невзрачный кейс становится проблемой раньше времени. 

— По нам не будут стрелять, подрезать нас и прочее, что там тебе еще показывали во второсортных боевиках. Даже не будут трогать руками, если мы вдруг соберемся выйти из машины прямо здесь. Ребята просто намерены волочиться следом и трепать нам нервы, так что не дергайся. Наверняка, понимают они не больше, чем ты, когда притащился за мной первый раз. 

— Боже мой, ну по крайней мере, это какие-то левые мудаки, а не Артем, — еле слышно себе под нос бурчит Саша, топя газ так решительно, будто Федино «волочиться» оскорбило его до глубины души. — Но Артем меня все равно за это убьет, так что похуй... 

— Кто такой Артем? — уточняет Федя, вцепляясь в ремень безопасности. Не то чтоб он не любил американские горки, но.   
Саша бросает в ответ оценивающий взгляд.   
— Такой же придурок, как ты, вечно портящий мне жизнь.

— Классный, — заключает Федя. Саша наверняка принимает это за очередной приступ самолюбования, не понимая, что реплика обращена к нему. Хмурый и сосредоточенно выворачивающий руль, он действительно классный, в таких вещах Смолову можно верить. 

*** 

Федя достаточно разбирается в машинах, чтобы понимать — выжать из нее больше на такой дороге действительно нельзя. Сам бы он, пожалуй, и вовсе предпочел сбросить скорость. Но ведут их так уверенно, словно тачка стоит на месте. 

— А теперь серьезно, — предлагает Саша, сворачивая в переулок. — Насколько эта штука тебе дорога?

Они подобрались к городу и продираться сквозь него будет уже веселее, но этот район Федя совершенно не знает, поэтому остается только сидеть в роли зрителя и цепляться за ремень безопасности. 

— Мне очень, очень не хотелось бы с ней расставаться, — уклончиво отвечает Федя. О своих планах он так ничего и не рассказывает, потому что Сашка слишком занят дорогой. Но не пытается обмануть себя — обещание высадить посреди трассы за молчание не забыто, но отложено на потом, чтобы воплотиться в какой-то иной форме. 

Саша кивает, что-то принимая к сведению, резко выворачивает из очередного двора на дорогу, чтобы тут же начать разворачиваться на новенькой сияющей разметке. Двойная сплошная. Никто не спешит их тормозить, или просто не успевает, потому что, чуть не мазнув боком косо припаркованный на обочине джип, Саша выворачивает авто прямо под колеса скромной полицейской девятки. 

Ожидаемого скрежета так и не слышится, но Феде все равно хочется потрогать себя руками на предмет целости. 

— Ни царапины, клянусь, — с каким-то паническим испугом выговаривает Сашка, закрывая ему рот горячей ладонью. — Не ори бога ради. 

И тут же решительно распахивает дверцу, выходя из машины. Снаружи раздается взбешенное «ТЫ!», Федя считает до пяти, глубоко и рвано вдыхая. Если этого идиота там снаружи за это время убьют, то он сам виноват. 

Но вокруг стоит тишина. 

Выбравшись из машины, Федя видит Сашку болтающимся в руках какого-то небритого мужика в форме. Первый, вроде бы, достает ногами до земли, но вынужден стоять на носках, пока его методично и зло встряхивают. Второй стоит с откровенно молитвенным лицом, глядя в небо и немо вопрошая «за что?». Федя на удивление склонен разделить его чувства. 

— Федя, это Игорь, — как нельзя кстати решает всех перезнакомить Саша. — Игорь... — ожидаемого зеркального «это Федя» не следует, потому что Саша кое как-выговаривает: — Игорь, ты меня задушишь нахрен.

Его пятки тут же наконец встречаются с землей, а Игорь переключается на Федю, но смотрит сквозь него, явно больше занятый своими мыслями. 

— Я каждый день проклинаю тот момент, когда увидел тебя впервые, — неожиданно мягким мелодичным голосом заключает Игорь, так и не проникшись новым знакомством, и подхватывает Сашу за шиворот. 

— Это любовь, — севшим голосом ерничает в ответ Сашка. 

Федя не может придумать ничего лучше, чем забрать кейс с сиденья машины и последовать в отделение вслед за колоритной парочкой. Что ж, возможно, папеньке в кои то веки не скучно будет читать отчеты о его передвижениях?


	6. Глава 6. Где Федя попадает за решетку, а Игорь говорит "детка"

Такой увлекательной и эмоциональной пантомимы Феде не доводилось наблюдать даже в лучших театрах Европы, а уж по ним он успел потаскаться с мамой еще в сопливом детстве. Но все ведущие актеры могут пойти нервно прикурить на ближайшем углу, потому что Саня Кокорин берет Оскар сходу и без конкуренции. 

Спектакль предназначен для миловидной брюнетки лет двадцати пяти в дальнем углу комнаты. 

Саша страдает. Он мученически сводит брови, сжимает пальцами один из прутьев решетки, тянется всем собой по-кошачьи просочиться сквозь нее, но не умеет, и снова изнемогает, бессильно роняя руки. Девчонка загибается от беззвучного смеха, прикрываясь бумагами, но снова и снова мотает головой, указывая взглядом на Игоря. Тот уткнулся в какие-то папки в противоположном углу и уже не выглядит таким взбешенным. Сказать по-правде, Феде кажется, что и он краем глаза следит за представлением, но с такого ракурса толком не понять. 

Зачем его, Смолова, запихнули за решетку вместе с Сашкой, Федя сходу решает не уточнять, а теперь возмущаться поздно, и он ждет развязки. Кому-то из них впаяют штраф и это в лучшем случае. 

Чего так упорно добивался Саша, Федя понимает только тогда, когда брюнетка выскакивает из кабинета и возвращается, едва удерживая в руках два картонных стаканчика с кофе и пластиковый пакетик с какой-то съестной ерундой. Федя надеялся, что Саша выпрашивает свободу, но все оказалось гораздо прозаичнее, но и гораздо более жизненно. Кофе оказывается растворимым, но за неимением лучшего, неожиданно скрашивает существование. 

— Это беляш, он вкусный, и нет, не делай вот этого лицом, — Саша сует ему мятый кусок теста, сам двумя руками вцепившись в свой стаканчик. 

Осуждающий взгляд Игоря тяжело проходится по всей провинившейся троице, отбивая аппетит. Девчонка спешит на свое место, откровенно скептично отмахнувшись от Сашкиного «буду должен».

— Это Варя, — зачем-то поясняет он Феде. — Извини, я не хотел его так выбесить, теперь до вечера придется досидеть.   
— И что потом? — так и не разобравшись в сложных отношениях окружающих, Федя решает приобщиться к беляшу.   
— Потом все разойдутся по домам, и он нас выпустит.   
— Слушай, психопат, ты заразил меня своими больными фантазиями, и теперь я тоже буду думать какую-нибудь чушь, типа того, что ты агент под прикрытием. Не бывает у нормального человека столько друзей в полицейском отделении.

Мысль неожиданно реально пугает, потому что... Ну сириозли. Саша видел его с наркотой и с пушкой — и это только для начала. И если по какому-то недоразумению он окажется копом... 

Федя кидает пристальный взгляд на предполагаемого агента под прикрытием, тот понимающе усмехается в ответ, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. 

— Я живу в этом районе, Федь. Я же тебе не таксист, чтоб знать все закоулки в городе. Привез туда, где знал, как потеряться.  
— Отлично потерялись, заебись, — одобряет Федя, приканчивая кофе. Впрочем, без особого раздражения. 

*** 

Смолову вообще не верится, что их двоих так запросто выпустят из-за решетки. Но как только отдел расходится, расхлябанно хлопая тяжелой дверью, Сашка опять затевает свою скульптурную композицию изнывания. Апофеозом становится жалобное:

— Игорь, ну никто же не видит уже, ты все еще злишься что ли? 

Федя откровенно и громко фыркает от смеха, получив сразу два возмущенных взгляда.

Но затем Игорь наконец громыхает решеткой, выпуская их на свободу. 

— Никуда не свалите, пока не объяснишься, — угрожающе обещает он. Сашка легкомысленно кивает, моментально куда-то "сваливая" из комнаты — Игорь нисколько не выглядит взволнованным этим фактом. Заебись.  
— И вы тоже, Федор Михайлович, — жесткие пальцы так упираются Феде в грудь, что становится очевидно, что имя-отчество надо расценивать не иначе, как оскорбление.   
— Пробил машину по номеру или смогли разблокировать смартфон? — устало интересуется Федя. 

Игорь недобро улыбается ему в ответ. Прямо таки обмен любезностями в пабе перед техасской перестрелкой. 

Саша как будто создан портить такие пафосные моменты, поэтому он решительно возвращается с двумя кружками чая, не закрыв за собой дверь. В коридоре слышится тихий, но быстрый топот и следом за Сашкой в комнату вбегает щенок овчарки, мелкий, круглый, с еще не вставшими торчком ушами. 

— Герда! Тебя-то кто выпустил? — возмущается Игорь, из заправского прокурора внезапно становясь совершенно обычным усталым, задроченным работой мужиком, вынужденным торчать в отделе суточную смену. 

Собака тявкает в ответ, врезается в ногу Феди и озадаченно садится на задницу, принюхиваясь. 

— Хорошая девочка, будешь искать в аэропортах наркоту, — с энтузиазмом обещает Саша, падая на колени и сгребая щенка в объятия. На слове «наркота» Федя второй раз в жизни нервно вздрагивает. 

— Не будет она ничего искать, выбракованный же щенок, хорошо если довольствие назначат, как служебной... Шестнадцать рублей в сутки, — устало усмехается Игорь. Феде он почему-то иррационально нравится, хотя это, очевидно, совсем невзаимно.

Саша, продолжая сидеть на полу и прижав к себе этот меховой комок, смотрит на Игоря как на последнего в мире мудака, старательно закрывая щенку уши ладонями. 

— Не слушай его, ребенок, дядя Игорь сегодня злой и настроение у него какое-то всратое.   
— Твоими молитвами, — вяло огрызается Игорь, окончательно потеряв всякий интерес к Феде, и берет со стола кружку. Федя забирает себе вторую, пожав плечами. Жизнь несется куда-то по течению, проще пока что с этим смириться. 

Чай оказывается на удивление терпимым. 

— Единственный, кто умеет заваривать чай в этом отделе, — ворчливо комментирует до тошноты внимательный Игорь, почему-то спокойно приписав Сашку к своему отделу.   
— Рукожопые вы все, — отзывается Саша, но в этот момент чешет пузо щенку, поэтому выходит почти нежно. 

Безумное чаепитие переходит в самый что ни на есть протокольный допрос, в ходе которого Саша перебирается в кресло, и наскоро сочиняет для Игоря историю о неудачно подрезанных на загородной трассе бандюганах, которые увязались преследовать законопослушных хороших мальчиков Федю и Сашу. 

Звучит удивительно гладко, сам Федя купился бы. Но Игорь, кажется, не первый раз выслушивает такие истории, или в принципе по жизни никому не доверяет. 

Сашка разматывает хронологию событий до самого посещения кафе, плавно съехав на свою обожаемую Барселону, Федя уходит за новой кружкой чая. Свободно поблуждав между крепко запертых дверей, находит туалет и крошечную кухню, и возвращается так, словно и не выходил, к продолжению рассказа о Барселоне. 

У Игоря трехдневная щетина, темные круги под глазами и бесконечное какое-то долготерпение, потому что он мирно слушает Сашку, теребя за шелковистые уши сопящего щенка. Протокольный лист лежит перед ним на столе девственно чистый. 

— Соврешь что-нибудь альтернативное? — обращается к Феде Игорь, окинув цепким, совсем не сонным взглядом. 

— Совру всё то же самое, — искренне обещает Федя. 

— Ясно. Тогда вот это мы можем открыть без опасения найти какую-то неожиданность? — знакомый кейс ложится на стол, и Федя нервно прикусывает губу. Таких поворотов он, конечно, не предвидел, а зря. 

Кодовый замок до некоторой степени все же предполагает, что открыть или не открывать кейс ему предстоит добровольно. Но сама ситуация не располагает спорить. 

Замок мягко щелкает и Федя внаглую вытаскивает флешку, зажав ее в кулаке, оставляя остальную начинку на растерзание Игорю. Не то чтоб тот что-то понимал в подобных документах, чтобы оценить их. 

Игорь, тем не менее, ковыряется в бумагах, силясь понять, в чем подвох. Хотя бы не пытается забрать флешку. Пауза неприятно затягивается, Федя ощущает, как капля пота неприятно соскальзывает вдоль позвоночника. 

— Твою ж мать, — внезапно отвлекает их обоих Саша. 

— Надо, чтобы вода отстоялась, — оторвавшись от кейса, говорит ему Игорь. 

Сашка смотрит в ответ возмущенным взглядом, поджимая губы в узкую линию. 

— Блядь, с Дзюбой тебя познакомлю, два цветовода-садиста, — непонятно обещает Саша. Жухлый куст роняет очередной листочек, не радуясь поливу. 

Федя пользуется моментом, чтобы хлопнуть крышкой кейса. Посмотрели и хватит. 

— Допрос окончен? — сухо уточняет он. 

Игорь, отметивший, что его неплохо обыграли, тем не менее, согласно кивает. 

*** 

Сашка спит в кресле, расслабленно обнимая распластавшуюся у него на животе Герду. Федя потрошит просроченную пачку печенья, реквизированную у Игоря. 

Не-собирающегося-спать-Игоря, который сейчас ощутимо напрягает. Теперь они один на один — Кокорин уже не влезет со своими глупостями. 

— Чего ты от него хочешь? — предсказуемо спрашивает Игорь.   
Федя пытается сосредоточиться. Так сходу он и самому себе не может ответить, какого черта хочет от Саши.   
— Собирался его трахнуть вообще-то, но теперь у меня, кажется, уже не встанет. Вообще никогда, — заверяет Федя, еще раз окинув взглядом умильную сонную парочку. 

Нарочитая грубость с Игорем не срабатывает. Как и откровенно гейская шутка. Что его вообще может вывести из себя, кроме вылетающего под колеса Кокорина?

— А чего хочешь от него ты? — находится он раньше, чем Игорь успеет продолжить допрос. — Серьезно, свой ручной хулиган? Где ты его подцепил вообще, читал лекции в старшей школе? Ему хотя бы исполнилось тогда восемнадцать?

Игорь с такой силой сжимает челюсти, что Феде хочется отодвинуться от него, чтобы не получить в морду. Но не позволяют гордость и жесткая спинка кресла. 

— Шесть, — объявляет Игорь, как будто выдает Смолову какую-то непреложную истину. Ноздри нервно вздрагивают. — Шесть раз за время нашего знакомства я приходил к этому придурку в хирургию. Один раз он пытался сдохнуть у меня на руках. Если из-за тебя случится... 

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — в защитном жесте поднимает ладони Федя. — Я вроде бы не тупой, схватил налету.   
Угроза мордобоя отдаляется так же стремительно, как появилась.   
Игорь тяжело вздыхает и трет глаза ладонью.   
Окей, хотя бы удалось выяснить, что выводит его из себя. 

*** 

Утро Федя встречает необычайно помятым, но как-то не по-доброму полным сил. Добивает остатки печенья и даже наклоняется почесать за ухом напрудившего в угол щенка. Где-то на краю сознания виновато маячит мысль, что Сашка так ничего и не ел со вчерашнего дня, но заказать пиццу в отделение полиции — такая себе шутка, которую не все могут благосклонно расценить. 

Дождавшись смены, Игорь выгоняет их на улицу, под слепяще яркое утреннее солнце. Своей машины Федя не видит, поэтому приходится упаковаться на заднее сидение той самой полицейской девятки, которую они чудом не угробили накануне. 

— По адресу прописки? — сухо уточняет у него Игорь.   
— Угу, — соглашается Федя. 

Утренний город, еще не затопленный пробками, звонко-тихий. Кокорин досыпает не переднем, так что никто не нарушает тишину в машине. 

— У меня есть твои координаты и телефон, — без особой угрозы осведомляет Игорь, притормозив у знакомого подъезда.   
— О, а я-то, как дурак, надеялся, что ты дашь мне свой номерок, детка, — огрызается Федя. 

Визитка с мятыми уголками планирует к нему на колени. Следом за ней падает его собственный мобильник.   
— Звони в самом крайнем случае. Ты же все хватаешь налету... Детка, — мстительно добавляет Игорь, удивительно точно скопировав его собственную интонацию. 

Федя потрясенно хмыкает в ответ, сгребает мобильник и кусочек картона в карман и выходит из машины.   
Вопреки его ожиданиям передняя дверь не распахивается, и, ударив по газам, Игорь решительно стартует с места, увозя так и не проснувшегося Сашку. 

— Вот мудила, — с взметнувшимся до небес восхищением отмечает Федя. Жаль, конечно, что некому теперь будет заварить охуительный чай, но эта история с ним не в первый раз. 

— Доброе утро, парни, — бормочет он себе под нос, помахав рукой знакомому авто, притаившемуся в углу двора. 

Кейс благополучно остался лежать в столе Игоря в отделении полиции.


	7. Глава 7. Где очередные флешбэки и дзюкорин

Вся срань начинается где-то в десятом классе, когда Дзюба расстается со своей первой любовью. 

С Анечкой, с которой у него складывались неожиданно долгие, внятные отношения, каких от Артема вообще сложно ожидать. Сашка почти три учебных четверти радуется, что познакомил этих двоих - пара получается очень красивая; и худенькая, но высокая, выше самого Саши, Аня рядом с Дзюбой смотрится просто идеально. 

Они и не ругаются почти, хотя Артем оказывается полным ослом в плане умения обращаться с девушками даже на неискушенный Сашкин вкус. Но девочке-пацанке Ане много и не надо. Нашли друг друга, что тут еще сказать. Артем даже начинает делать какие-то успехи в футболе, пытаясь выпендриться перед девчонкой. 

Саша болтается рядом с этой красивой любовью каким-то, если не пятым, то явно третьим колесом, вроде и не раздражает никого, кроме самого себя, но периодически хочет свалить. Каждый раз остается - сразу два вопросительных "ты-же-нам-не-мешаешь-ты-чего" взгляда напрочь лишают желания обсуждать ситуацию. 

Аня неожиданно привносит какой-то порядок в их жизнь, у нее все всегда распланировано: когда пойти в парк, сколько просидеть в кафе, какой интересный фильм посмотреть в кино, вклинившись туда в самый незагруженный день, чтобы сидеть втроем в пустом зале. Если Дзюба умудряется превращать в хаос всё, к чему прикасается, то тут - диаметральная противоположность. И Артема затягивает в этот водоворот упорядоченности, а следом за ним и Саню. 

Заканчиваются бесцельные блуждания вечерами, чреватые мордобоем. 

С ними даже не происходит никаких героических историй, где Артему пришлось бы защищать даму своего сердца. В вечных джинсах и футболках со смешными анимешными картинками Аня, кажется, скользит мимо внимания всяких уличных подонков, ее не цепляют взглядом - что там взять, ни декольте, ни миниюбки. 

Только однажды, вернувшись в кафе из курилки, Саша обнаруживает озадаченную Аню в компании трех непонятно гомонящих азиатов. 

\- Проблемы какие-то, мужики? - максимально агрессивно произносит он, опуская ладонь на девчачье плечо. Артем должен вот-вот докурить уже и подойти, так что надо немного потянуть время - не в одиночку же ввязываться. Но "мужики" решительно сливаются с места событий, рассудив, что одного малоадекватного Сани им уже достаточно. 

Артем появляется поздно, и с озадаченным лицом рассматривает Кокорина, вцепившегося в Анино плечо. 

\- Кош, ты такой смешной, - совершенно нелогично заключает девушка, усаживая Сашу рядом с собой и ероша ему волосы на макушке.   
\- Нипонял нихрена, - чешет в загривке Дзюба.   
Саша прячет дрожащие руки под стол и позволяет Ане самой рассказать забавную историю о том, как от нее "чего-то хотели на нерусском, вообще непонятно". 

Красивая сказка, в которой синяки остаются только после футбольных матчей, длится непозволительно долго. 

Саша искренне радуется за обоих, а в те моменты, когда его наконец вежливо выставляют нахрен, не тащить же третьим в постель, пытается подтянуть учебу или торчит дома. 

Без Артема вляпываться в неприятности скучно, так что он делает решительные успехи в математике за четвертый класс, помогая с домашкой брату.   
Всё это однажды должно пойти по пизде, как любая более-менее хорошая история в его жизни.

Аня уезжает посреди полугодия, следом за отцом, которого переводят то ли служить в новую часть, то ли еще что-то подобное. Пожалуй, прощание этих двоих - единственная часть спектакля, которую Сашка пропускает. Он сидит дома с температурой, через одно отвечая на надоедливые смс-сообщения от обоих. Саша представляет их двоих на перроне рядом с поездом, синхронно уткнувшимися в телефоны. Как будто без него им нечего сказать друг другу напоследок, ну что за пиздец в самом деле?

Дзюба умудряется с кем-то подраться тем же вечером. 

Приходит на следующий день к Сашке уже с красочным синяком, сползающим на скулу. Заходить отказывается, чтобы не попадать на глаза Сашиной матери, поэтому приходится одеться и выйти к нему в подъезд. 

Вытягивая нитку из рукава толстого колючего свитера, Саша так и не произносит закономерное "Ты опять?", а вместо него говорит то, что хочется услышать Артёму:  
\- Зачем без меня полез, долбоёжик?   
Дзюба смеется в ответ, а потом резко замолкает, сжав челюсти. Он не рассказывает нихрена, и Сашка сам тянется обнять его. Широкая ладонь тут же больно упирается ему в грудь. 

Конечно, "зашквар", не девчонки же, чтобы тискать друг друга. Но Саша все равно подтаскивает к себе Артема еще на какие-то пару сантиметров, и продолжает обнимать, ощущая на груди эту протестующую ладонь. 

Плакать Артём очевидно не собирается, но они вдвоем замирают в хрустально-тонком каком-то равновесии, которое нельзя нарушить, потому что тогда произойдет страшное. Наверное, поэтому никто не ломится в подъезд, позволяя им спокойно стоять, пока Артем, нервно дернув напряженными плечами, не отстраняется.   
\- Бабы зло, Сань, только ты один меня и не кидаешь, - объявляет он. 

Если оглядываться назад с высоты опыта, то именно здесь Саша поставил бы очередную метку. Тысяча и одна маленькая трагедия, которые вылепили из Артема Дзюбы мудака. 

*** 

Новую девочку Артем заводит на следующий день. Никакой любви на расстоянии. Никакой любви вообще - потому что эта новая, Полина, Дзюбу почти раздражает. Словно схватил первое, что попало в руки, а потом пригляделся и оно оказалось совсем не тем. 

По какому-то недоразумению Сашка снова становится при них третьим. 

Только уже без прежней легкости. Артем таскает его с собой на свидания, словно боится, что сам не дойдет до назначенного места, если его не поведут за руку. Полина кривится при виде Саши, словно он отравил ее любимую собаку и не покаялся. 

Потом случаются и какие-то натужные свидания вчетвером, но в какой-то момент у Полины кончаются подруги, а на Сашу так никто и не западает - без крутой машины и со светлой перспективой пойти доучиваться в ПТУ никому он нахрен не сдался. 

Апофеозом становится шоколадка. 

Дешевая молочная шоколадка с орехами и изюмом, сломанная пополам от ношения в кармане. Тёма достает из куртки эту мятую хрень и торжественно вручает Сашке, чтобы затем весело сказать Полине "Ну, пойдем погуляем?". 

\- Вот еблан, - вслух комментирует Саша. Его реплику все игнорируют. 

Шоколадка приходится очень кстати вечером того же дня, когда Артем бесконечно долго тискает свою пассию на плохо освещенном крыльце многоэтажки, а Саша ерзает задницей по узкой неудобной оградке, пытаясь отвернуться от целующейся парочки и вообще не отсвечивать. 

Шоколадка за полдня становится еще более мятой, но Саша решительно грызет ее, откусывая от целой плитки. Хочется жрать и чем-нибудь заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать, как Дзюба сиропным голосом несет какую-то неебическую хрень. Словно пересмотрел плохих порнофильмов и собрал все максимально всратые реплики в один затяжной монолог. 

Но в какой-то момент, то ли запас пошлостей иссякает, то ли еще что-то, но Дзюба отлипает от девчонки. 

По дороге домой они с Сашкой говорят о футболе. Команду собираются везти в соседнюю область, играть на отборочных к кубковым соревнованиям. Шансы пройти дальше до смешного невелики, но сама возможность куда-то выехать так возбудила всех, вплоть до родителей, что разговоры об этом не умолкают. 

Артем собирается блистать и заставить кого-нибудь из несчастных скамеечников снять игру на видео - показать потом родителям и Полине. Не такого масштаба турнир, чтоб его транслировали на тв, но Артем кажется всем абсолютно довольным. 

\- Дзю, - прерывает его Саша. - Ну нахуй я тебе, а? Ты потрахаться без публики не можешь?   
Артем спотыкается на ровном месте, не сразу выпадая в реальность из своего рассказа про футбольные победы, и выдает предсказуемое:   
\- Ты чего?

\- Ничего, блядь, - продолжает раздражаться Саша. Два квартала они тащатся молча, с каждым метром все медленнее, потому что Артем тяжело вздыхает, словно собираясь наконец в чем-то признаться, а Саша не хочет лишать его такой возможности.   
Но - бесполезно. 

Артем поднимается вслед за ним до самой двери. Шумно сопит в загривок, пока Саша тыкается ключом в замок, а потом кладет руки на плечи, жестко зажав и не позволяя обернуться.   
\- Сань, тебе Полина нравится?   
Сашка пару секунд рассматривает узор на сухой деревянной двери.   
\- Какая нахуй разница, Тём, она же с тобой дружит? Ты ревновать собрался что ли? 

От абсурдности ситуации как-то даже заклинивает мозги - сначала Тёма таскает его с собой на свидания, а потом будет ревновать, что за бред?   
\- Не, вообще нет, - разубеждает его Артем. Жесткие пальцы исчезают с плеч, но руки тут же обхватывают поперек груди. Артем у него за спиной тяжко вздыхает, мнется на месте, видимо, горбится и наконец прижимается лбом к загривку Саши. 

\- К тебе - вообще не буду ревновать, Сань. Хочешь втроем, Кош, давай попробуем, я ее уговорю? 

Сашка впадает в прострацию второй раз за вечер. Предложение Дзюбы из области "не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда". И он крутит эти слова в голове, пытаясь понять, где ослышался или где упустил смысл. Ничего не складывается. Тогда он выдирается из неожиданно легко распавшихся объятий и поворачивается к Артему лицом. 

\- Ты и я? - нелепо переспрашивает он.   
Артем так же испуганно кивает в ответ.   
И с вечной своей привычкой всё максимально испоганить, торопливо добавляет:   
\- Никто ничего про нас не подумает, я же буду дальше с ней гулять, так что не...

\- Сука, - прерывает его Саша. - Какая же ты сука, Тём. 

По-хорошему, нужно врезать ему по морде, но подгибаются колени и рука никак не может нащупать дверную ручку, куда уж тут драться. Поэтому Саша просто вваливается в прихожую, кое-как выдернув из замка ключ, и захлопывает за собой дверь. 

*** 

Всё его существование без Артема - это затяжная история о том, что никому он нахрен не нужен. Попытки переделать с мелким все уроки заканчиваются тройкой по рисованию, после чего Сашу, как последнего неудачника, отстраняют даже от этого занятия. В состоянии беспросветного отупения он прибирается в книжном шкафу, расставляя книги по цвету, потому что вчитываться в заголовки нет никаких сил. 

Куда-то вообще подевались все эмоции, кроме кромешной усталости. Может быть, именно она сказывается и на тренировках, но когда Дзюба валится на него после неудачного подката, Саша даже не реагирует толком, не выставляет руки, пытаясь смягчить удар. 

Зато Артем пугается до усрачки, истерически трясет его за плечо и заглядывает в лицо. 

\- Отъебись, - просит Саша. 

Ноет бок и расцарапанная лодыжка. Ничего серьезного, но Сашу утаскивает за собой в крошечный пропахший спиртом кабинет командный врач. Остальные остаются тренироваться дальше. 

\- Сейчас тебя починим, две тренировки пропустишь, а к игре - уже как новый, - успокоительно обещает Юрий Владимирович. Саша чувствует к нему какое-то иррациональное недоверие, потому что все, кто обещают ему, что все наладится, в итоге оказываются полными уродами. 

\- Не надо - как новый, - еле слышно просит он. - Напишите мне, что вывих, я хочу пропустить... 

Юрий Владимирович смотрит на него откровенно изумленно, но у Саши уже готова история про маму, которая разрывается между работой и мелким, и про то, что денег на поездку нет совершенно, но сказать об этом стыдно. 

Он произносит это все так же бесцветно, как ощущает себя, так и не сумев найти силы и толком сыграть спектакль. Но в итоге все равно получает свою заветную справку. 

Можно никуда не ехать, не торчать с Дзюбой в автобусе плечом к плечу, не останавливаться в одной комнате, да и вообще не появляться на тренировках в ближайшее время. 

*** 

Где-то посреди этого малоосмысленного месяца-почти-в-бреду, мама празднует день рождения в компании подруги. По этому поводу Сашке сдают на поруки Олесю - дочь тётьГали. Их двоих зачем-то выдворяют из-за кухонного стола в комнату Саши, вручив початую бутылку ликера и тарелку с двумя кусками раскисшего торта. 

Олесе семнадцать и она собирается поступать на бухгалтера, чтобы мама потом пристроила ее работать в свою же контору.   
Саша откровенно врет, что собирается профессионально заниматься футболом, и демонстрирует затянувшиеся царапины на лодыжке, оставленные Тёмкиной бутсой.   
Поцелуй с Олесей не вызывает у него никаких эмоций, как и приторный ликер, как и несчастный торт. Но он делает что-то, чего все от него ожидают и это неожиданно успокаивает. 

На следующей неделе он возвращается к тренировкам, и Олеся сидит на трибуне, ничего не понимающая в происходящем, но всей собой демонстрирующая - пришла сюда к своему парню. 

*** 

Артем приходит месяц спустя. Просравший свой выездной матч и разбежавшийся с Полиной. Он встает на пороге и молча пялится на Сашку тревожным просительным собачьим взглядом. 

Никаких извинений, никаких объяснений вообще. Саше хочется послать его нахуй. 

Саше хочется вцепиться в него намертво и не отпускать, какую бы херню Артем ни говорил. 

\- Будешь чай? - произносит он. Дзюба кивает с такой готовность, словно и чашку кислоты спокойно выпьет вместо чая, лишь бы его пропустили в дом. 

\- Пиздуй на кухню, - Саша отодвигается с прохода и на несколько секунд прижимается лбом к двери, зажмурившись. 

Артем проскальзывает мимо, останавливается, но так и не решается прикоснуться. 

*** 

Вступительные они оба проваливают. Артем, которому вдруг стало не у кого списать, рисует в тесте какую-то невероятную херню, судя по его результатам. Саша просто не приходит на экзамен, неделю разрываясь между мамой, слегшей в больницу, и младшим, которого нужно накормить и вправить мозги. 

Мир удивительных возможностей схлопывается, так толком и не показав себя. Отчетливо намекая, что он предназначен для других. 

Олеся поступает на свои финансы и сразу же заводит парня на том же факультете. Саша реагирует на это вялым удивлением - ему и в голову не приходило, что туда идут учиться мужики. А впрочем, неважно. 

Артем обещает познакомить его с кем-нибудь, и Саша условно представляет себе этих "кого-нибудь" на один раз, по которым Тёма бесконечно бегает, но соглашается.   
Вряд ли что-то может стать хуже, чем оно есть. 

*** 

У паленой текилы вкус спиртовой настойки от простуды, которой пичкали в детстве по поводу и без. 

Саша глотает ее, не закусывая, чтобы не возвращать рецепторам чувствительность и не привыкать заново к мерзкому вкусу. Артем гиенит над ним, догрызая мятую дольку лимона вместе с корочкой. 

Пьяному Саше Артем кажется самым замечательным человеком на свете, потому что он никуда не торопится уйти, и ласково гладит по загривку, придерживая, когда подносит к губам Сашки очередной шот. 

\- Я в хламину, - объявляет Саша, вызывая приступ смеха. Артём тоже в хламину. На нем белая майка, и Саша устраивается у него под рукой, остро ощущая прикосновение голой кожи к шее и плечу. 

Потом эта рука спускается ниже, обнимая Сашу за талию, отчего он окончательно заваливается на Артема, не в силах хоть как-то удержать равновесие. 

Артем что-то говорит. Он вообще очень много говорит, но Саша не вслушивается в слова, сосредоточившись на том, как ритм голоса диссонирует с музыкальным. 

Все остальные в комнате уже ушатали себя чем-то более крепким, чем выпивка, так что не реагируют даже на перекрикивающего музыку Артема. Даже на то, как его рука лежит у Саши на бедре. Всем абсолютно насрать. 

Еще не отключившаяся часть рассудка говорит, что происходит полная херня, но Саша никак не может додумать эту мысль до победного, спотыкаясь об ощущение правильности происходящего. 

Прикосновения Артема правильные, очень нужные, окрашенные разными цветами, разными эмоциями. 

Саша отвык. Все, что происходит с ним последнее время, отдающее прохладной невзаимностью, не идет ни в какое сравнение с Артемом, с простым его присутствием рядом. Тогда почему, когда он наконец так близко, что-то должно быть неправильно? 

Он тащится за Дзюбой по коридору, а затем с заторможенным удивлением наблюдает, как тот проворачивает замок, запирая дверь. Музыка становится приглушенной и распадается на басы. 

\- Тц, - комментирует Саша звук, с которым закрылась дверь. - Тём, что ты делаешь?   
\- Поговорим? - предлагает Артем. И ничего абсолютно не говорит. 

Наклоняется, нечаянно коснувшись кончиком носа Сашиной скулы, но отстраняется снова - совсем немного. 

\- Говори, хули, - разрешает Саша. Он сам тянется вперед, прикасаясь к чужим губам. Артем испуганно вздрагивает, но почти сразу подхватывает его за поясницу, подтаскивая к себе. 

И целует сам, глубоко, жестко, как-то ревниво, хотя казалось бы... 

\- Пидорские какие-то разговоры, нет? - сквозь сбившееся дыхание улыбается Саша. Все еще молча, Артем за футболку подтаскивает его к кровати и роняет на нее. С десяток секунд тянется круговерть окружающего пространства, а потом все устаканивается - Сашка лежит на спине и с него методично сдирают штаны. 

У Артема здоровенные горячие ладони, которые ложатся на колени, заставляя их без сопротивления разъехаться. Каждым прикосновением прошибает насквозь, как выстрелом. 

Дзюба раздевается как-то наскоро, торопливо и затравленно. И от этой картинки Саша наконец начинает трезветь и соображать хоть что-то. Паника накатывает окончательно, когда Саша проводит пальцами по чужому члену, такому же блядь здоровенному как лапищи, которые раздвигают ему ноги. Артем раздраженно отпихивает его руку, твердо уверенный, что они собрались серьезно трахаться, а не играться. 

Первый удар ладонью в плечо он начисто игнорирует, тогда Саша сжимает пальцы в кулак и решительно заезжает ему в скулу, вдогонку добавив освободившимся коленом под ребра. 

Артем, скатившийся на край широкой постели, смотрит на него с обиженным изумлением. 

\- Ты ебанулся совсем? - спрашивает Саша, но в трогательно голубых глазах вообще ни проблеска здравого смысла. - Вот же блядь... Не дергайся, сука, вообще не дергайся, Дзю, - прямо в это непонимающее лицо по слогам выговаривает Саша, для верности еще раз тыча Артема кулаком в плечо и окончательно укладывая на спину. - Ты хер свой давно видел вообще? 

На этом способность связно говорить иссякает, но не то чтоб она могла сейчас помочь, потому что Дзюба, кажется, и не слушает его слова, ориентируясь только на тон голоса. 

Какая-то невероятная стремная херня. Но Саша нависает над ним, предлагая на пробу очередной поцелуй. Уже готовый, что его через секунду снова распластают на лопатки. Ничего подобного не происходит, Артем послушно тянется навстречу, влажно лижет ему нижнюю губу, заставляя нервно рассмеяться, но даже руки держит при себе.

\- Вот и молодец, - соглашается с таким положением дел Сашка. Словно хвалит лошадь или собаку, кого-то разумного, но очень в меру разумного. 

Продолжающий стоять член на вид не такой чудовищно большой, как наощупь, но вызывает отчетливую мысль, что стоило потренироваться хоть на бананах. Саша неловко сползает вниз по постели, и склоняется над ним, никак не решаясь прикоснуться. Дзюба отчетливо вздрагивает, ощущая кожей живота каждый его вздох. 

Может быть, еще можно слиться и наутро забыть все произошедшее, дверь запирается изнутри и даже не на ключ. Артем едва ли в состоянии гоняться за ним по всему дому. Да и зачем? Не признаваться же в любви. 

Пока Саша обдумывает это все, болезненно сожмурившись, ладонь Артема осторожно ложится ему на загривок, до боли знакомо растрепав волосы. А вторая обхватывает член, поставив его вертикально. 

\- Сука блядская, - произносит Саша, когда костяшки пальцев случайно легко задевают его щеку, а влажная головка оказывается у самых губ. Дзюба издает какой-то утвердительный и виноватый звук. Ладонь на загривке давит мягко, но настойчиво, и Саша перестает сопротивляться.

Самое безумное, что ему самому все это нравится до цветных кругов перед глазами, до поджавшихся пальцев, до болезненного пронзительного возбуждения. 

До такой степени, чтобы отключить мозги и все пустить по пизде. В очередной раз.


	8. Глава 8. Где Федя бреется и ревнует

Заветная флешка оказывается забита таким количеством фотографий, что он сдается, просмотрев половину. Трехчасовой сон не приносит голове никакой ясности, но качественно отбивает желание есть, а так же двигаться и вообще жить. 

Смутно не хватает чего-то, что предательски разрушило бы эту псевдо-рабочую атмосферу. Или кого-то. «Курить», — заключает Федя, — «надо покурить». Период отрицания завершается так же быстро — сигареты кончились, давай решай свои проблемы другими путями. 

Проклиная примерно всё, что попадает в поле зрения, он натягивает кроссовки и вываливается на улицу. 

Тусклое солнышко греет достаточно, чтобы дойти в футболке до ближайшего ларька и не сдохнуть от переохлаждения. Уже неплохое начало — можно не возвращаться за курткой. 

За неплохим началом следует еще более обнадеживающее продолжение, потому что Смолов обнаруживает в зоне досягаемости собственную тачку. 

— Боже мой, как я скучал, — с придыханием выговаривает он.   
Сашка, мрачно устроившийся на капоте и демонстрирующий какому-то прохожему фак, отвлекается от своего занятия.   
— А по мне? — без улыбки уточняет он.   
— О тебе и говорю, — моментально переключается Федя. Скептическое ответное фырканье он игнорирует напрочь.   
— Ты бы хоть побрился, Федь. 

На секунду дергает неуютным ощущением, что и правда вывалился из дома весь мятый, нисколько не готовый к этой встрече. Но он наскоро давит в себе смущение.   
— А мы будем целоваться? Погоди, тогда мне надо не только за сигаретами, но и в аптеку.   
— Господи, за что он такой еблан? — вопрошает у небес Саша. Его уши ярко алеют, хрен-то скроешь это на фоне коротких светлых волос. 

Сигареты отменяются как-то сами собой. Впрочем, Федя еще планирует обыскать на этот предмет Сашу, но вообще на горизонте появляются занятия поинтереснее. 

— Почему ты не поднимался? — спрашивает он в лифте. Пристроившись у Сашки за спиной, удобно рассматривать его в высоком — во всю стену — зеркале.   
— Собирался уйти, думал ключи в почтовый ящик закинуть.

Он все еще не улыбается, и это непривычно, это нервирует.   
— Почему? — слегка давит Федя. Он сейчас как будто отрезает пути к отступлению, подталкивает в спину, ведет к двери, перекрывая возможность вернуться к лифту.   
— Потому что я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. 

Федя кивает, не согласно, но принимая информацию к сведению.   
— Ты не думал, что... Учитывая, что уже третий раз ты заявляешься ко мне сам, вопрос нужно скорее поставить как «чего ты хочешь от меня»?  
Обиженный рывок к двери — это даже слишком предсказуемо, но Смолов подталкивает ее ногой до характерного щелчка замка. Не так быстро. 

— Я не делаю ничего против твоей воли, а ты не психуешь, хорошо? — произносит он, осторожно разжимая руки, пока Сашка не стряхивает их с себя пренебрежительно и зло. — И, может быть, ставишь чай? Если хочешь, — поспешно добавляет он, и скрывается в ванной. 

Он бреется раза в три дольше обычного, чтобы дать Сашке возможность не только остыть, но и покопаться в открытом ноутбуке. Федя абсолютно уверен, что он это сделает, и уверен в том, что его жест с затяжным отсутствием будет расценен правильно. 

— Твой чай, если ты его действительно хотел, — кисло объявляет Сашка, наконец сунувшись в ванную. Делает шаг назад, но все же не уходит, неприязненно дернув носом. 

— Что, и с этим тоже не окей? — Федя нюхает лосьон после бритья, но не обнаруживает ничего феноменального. Пахнет привычно. — Я чувствую некий кризис в наших отношениях, — заключает он с сарказмом. 

— У меня две чашки кипятка в руках, лучше заткнись, — вполне миролюбиво отзывается на это Саша. 

Что ж, один-ноль в пользу Кокорина и английского чая. 

* 

Может быть, даже два-ноль, потому что свой чай Саша показательно игнорирует, вытягиваясь на диване во весь рост. Федя бессовестно прилипает взглядом к задравшейся футболке, которая так некстати остановилась, обнажив совсем тонкую полоску кожи. 

— Тебе нужна была только флешка, — вслух рассуждает Саня.   
— Бинго. 

— Что ты делаешь теперь? — череда фотографий (о, надо заметить, великолепных фотографий, свое дело Юра знает) нихрена, конечно, не скажет постороннему человеку. 

— Я просматриваю снимки из частной галереи, чтобы найти среди картин купленные на черном рынке. Сижу и сверяюсь с каталогами уже вторые сутки — чтобы ты не думал, что я тут без тебя охуенно веселюсь. Кстати, как там наш общий друг? 

— Игорь? — Саша, видимо, настолько удивляется возможности дружбы Смолова с Игорем, что теряет всякий интерес к основной теме беседы. — Довез меня до дома.   
— И? — Федя, не удержавшись, соскребает себя с компьютерного кресла, и перемещается на пол рядом с диваном. — Скажи мне, что не бросил курить.   
— Что «и»? — вроде бы искренне удивляется Саня. — Довез меня и выгрузил, каких тебе еще подробностей? Не бросил, но у тебя в машине всё осталось...   
— Вы с ним спали? — расстроенный отсутствием сигарет, Федя все-таки срывается и ляпает напрямик.   
— Ты совсем ебанулся, это же Игорь, — совершенно нелогично возражает Сашка. 

На субъективный Федин взгляд Игорь вполне способен трахаться и, может быть, даже достаточно неплохо, ну, по крайней мере, типаж колоритный. 

— Он затирал мне какую-то очень трогательную историю, о том, как боялся тебя не спасти, но что-то мне не очень верится в... 

Медленно поползшая вверх футболка отвлекает его внимание от вопросов доверия буквально на раз-два-три. Но по какому-то недоразумению Саша-то как раз продолжает начатый разговор. 

— Вообще-то это довольно смешная история, но он любит драматизировать, — длинный шрам на животе, выходящий на ребра, не кажется охуенно «смешной историей», и Федя недоверчиво обводит его пальцами, не спрашивая разрешения. 

Сложнее всего остановиться, когда уже понесло и в общем-то не находишь причин себе отказывать.   
Он собирает злосчастную футболку складками, методично обнажая ребра.   
Саша напрягается, отчетливо проступают под ладонью мышцы живота, и сбивается дыхание — но вслух никаких протестов. 

Хочется сотворить что-то отвратительно непоправимое, поэтому Федя оставляет футболку в покое и вообще складывает руки на коленях, с вымученным выражением лица потершись щекой о Сашкино бедро.   
Джинсы истрепавшиеся и такие приятно мягкие. 

— Начнем с начала, — предлагает он. — Ты девственник?

— Блядь, час от часу не легче, то я ебусь с каждым встречным, то девственник, — футболка решительно возвращается на место, и от соблазнительного теплого бедра Федю решительно отталкивают.

— У тебя было с парнем? — поспешно исправляется Федя. — С каким-нибудь вообще, похер на Игоря. 

Почти уже вскочивший с дивана Сашка неожиданно снова обессиленно вытягивается на спине. И не меньше минуты сосредоточенно изучает потолок. Нет уж, никаких ответов там не написано. 

— Можно отмотать на тот момент, где мы обсуждаем картинную галерею? — устало просит он. 

— Можно, — соглашается Федя. — Я даже расскажу тебе про натюрморты Шардена. 

О том, что это будет самый охуенный облом его жизни, он старается промолчать. Но, видимо, все и так достаточно ясно. 

— Технически, наверное все-таки нет, — судорожно вздохнув объявляет Саша. Пока Федя пытается собрать остатки мозгов и понять, о чем они теперь говорят, следует совершенно внезапное продолжение. — Я один раз отсосал одному придурку, так тебя устраивает? 

Смолова нихрена не устраивает какой-то посторонний придурок, но коммуникация все-таки идет на лад, ведь правда?

— Не психуй, — просит он. — Я просто стараюсь не натворить херни. Я понял, ты...  
— Показать как? — бесцеремонно прерывает его Сашка. Вот уж кто точно решил ничего не раскладывать по полочкам, а наворотить как можно больший пиздец. 

Взгляд из-под светлых ресниц не столько провоцирующий, сколько откровенно охуевший. От собственной наглости, видимо. 

— Пока что не надо, окей? — Федя смягчает слова прикосновением — ладонь проникает под футболку, поглаживает горячий живот, так опрометчиво обнажившийся и так быстро снова скрытый. Его ответ вызывает закономерное удивление. 

— Как только ты говоришь «нет», мы возвращаемся к этому чаю и разговорам о французской живописи, — медленно проговаривает Федя. 

Давненько с ним не случалось такой херни. 

Нет, конечно, бывали совсем разные не слишком испорченные мальчики и девочки. Но желание долго и аккуратно возиться с кем-то на безвозмездной — что уж тут получишь в ответ — основе, это что-то уже давно забытое. 

Если честно, то он ждет этого самого «нет» в следующую же секунду. Вот буквально тогда, когда проходится пальцами по уже знакомой потертой джинсовой ткани. Он даже делает паузу, позволяя протесту оформиться в чувство и прозвучать. 

Сашка раздвигает колени, едва не заехав ему по носу. 

— Понял, не дурак, — едва слышно заключает Федя, хватаясь за ближнюю штанину. 

У него уже есть тысяча и одна подколка о том, как отлично у них все складывается, но он засовывает их куда подальше, потому что — вот уж охуенно не время для шуток. 

С футболкой Сашка расправляется без его помощи.

Кроме уже исследованного шрама, никаких сюрпризов под одеждой не обнаруживается. Разве что без свободно болтающихся тряпок Саша оказывается чуть более тощим, чем он ожидал. Но тоже ничего шокирующего. Золотистый загар мягко переходит в более светлую кожу где-то на линии рукава футболки. Ниже таких контрастов нет, видимо, джинсы Сашка предпочитает шортам. На левом колене — затянувшиеся ссадины. Федя трется об него носом, а потом шершаво лижет языком — рядом, но не по болезненному участку. Саша вздрагивает, шумно втягивает ноздрями воздух и накрывает хорошо стоящий член сложенной лодочкой ладонью. 

Не рассмеяться сложно, но у Феди получается. Тем более, что приходится растянуться на полу, пытаясь залезть в карман висящей на стуле куртки. 

— Если ты ищешь...  
— Я нашел, — прерывает он, возвращаясь. 

Саша, оставленный без внимания, пытается свернуться в неуютный зашуганный клубок и надо его развернуть обратно, желательно бы без усилия. 

Разбитая коленка снова мелькает перед лицом Смолова. 

— Если ты сегодня не сломаешь мне нос, то мы оба запомним этот день как очень неплохой, — ворчит он, тут же получая пяткой по спине. Этой маленькой паузы хватает, чтобы незаметно раскатать презерватив на пальцах. Главное, никакой демонстративности, это же не сеанс устрашения.

— Я пиздец как давно не практиковался, — признается он, нарочно касаясь дыханием головки. 

Наверняка, у Саши есть парочка ответных язвительных комментариев, но они откладываются на потом. 

С непривычки затекают колени, и это тоже довольно смешно, но Федя только подтягивает Сашку ближе к себе, окончательно смирившись, что получит пару синяков от чужих неудобных конечностей. 

Осторожные пальцы касаются его загривка, но даже не пытаются перехватить инициативу. Федя ощущает это прикосновение то совсем близким, то исчезающим, совершая очередное движение вверх-вниз. Как будто Саша даже не собирается направлять его, а только держит раскрытую ладонь, пытаясь проследить чужие движения, поймать их ритм. 

Минуту спустя осмелевшие пальцы устраиваются на шее, но скорее нервно поглаживают, чем давят, позволяя продолжать так, как нравится. 

Феде нравится неглубоко и без эксцессов, поэтому ответная осторожность приходится очень кстати. 

Он всерьез собирается ляпнуть какую-то банальность типа «расслабься», но поднимает глаза, сталкивается с чужим донельзя серьезным взглядом, и понимает, что какое уж тут. 

— Ты сам никогда это не делал? — пальцы, обтянутые скользким латексом, отчетливо демонстрируют, что именно надо было делать. 

Сашка мотает головой, жмурится и отворачивается. Скорее стремно, чем больно — по всей видимости. Так и задумывалось. 

Охуенной проблемой вдруг становится собственный стояк, очень однозначно реагирующий на попытки протолкнуть пальцы в чужое тело. 

«Кто тебе вообще блядь сказал, что ты гей», — мысленно возмущается он. Только мысленно, потому что Сашка наконец наглеет и мягко давит на загривок, заставляя вернуться к отвлекающим маневрам. «А я точно гей, вот же ж блядство». 

Тот самый момент истины выходит — херня херней, потому что Саша как назло не издает ни звука, прикусив зубами костяшку пальца, а Федя не успевает ничего понять — тело под его ладонями коротко напрягается и расслабляется. 

И напрягается снова, уже совсем не в порыве страсти. 

— Тихо-тихо, ничего страшного не сделали, я тебе отсосал, тебе понравилось, кому бы не понравилось, я же охуенный, — торопливо выговаривает он, не зная, что предпринять, чтобы подавить очередную попытку бегства.

Меньше всего он ожидает услышать в ответ смех, но Саша пару раз неуверенно фыркает, а потом начинает по-настоящему ржать. 

— Это нервное, — обиженно заключает Смолов, стягивая с себя латекс, промокшую на спине футболку, а заодно и часы. Самое разумное — свалить в душ. Там уже возможны варианты — просто успокоиться или подрочить и успокоиться, в любом случае путь лежит куда-то в сторону постижения базового дзена. 

— Иди сюда, — обламывая все его планы, произносит Саша. 

Даже не просто произносит, а соизволит собрать себя в живого человека и затащить Федю на диван. Болят колени, неприятно саднит в уголке рта, хочется кончить и проспать часов пять, не вспоминая все произошедшее и открестившись от любой ответственности. 

Примерно так он и делает, позволяя Саше уложить себя, толкнуть коленом, бесцеремонно подтащить поближе за ремень джинсов. Когда этот самый ремень с обиженным звяканьем расстегивается, приходит осознание, что все пошло не по плану. 

— У нас не просто плановые объятия после секса? — осторожно уточняет он. 

Саня занят какими-то собственными непонятными изысканиями и сосредоточенно оглаживает его тело кончиками пальцев. 

— Нет, — коротко отвечает он. С неудовольствием отрывается от изучения узора татуировки на груди и договаривает, хотя сперва не собирался: — Я тебе не испуганная старшеклассница, усвоил? 

Возражать, когда тебя так уверенно берут за член — откровенно хреновый тон, поэтому Федя согласно кивает. А потом его совершенно неожиданно очень горячо трахают. Даже почти не фигурально. 

Саша, которому уже не нужно торопиться под спасительный душ, целуется медленно, сосредоточенно и влажно. Недовольно отстраняется, когда Федя пытается навязать что-то свое, и снова целует выматывающе неторопливо. Где-то внизу горячая ладонь действует не так уверенно, но достаточно настойчиво, чтобы не сопротивляться слишком долго. Три, два, один, маленький ядерный взрыв. 

Федя шарит рукой за спиной, надеясь нащупать именно Сашкину футболку, чтобы ею стереть все произошедшее безобразие. Это будет вполне оправданная месть. 

Футболка и правда находится. 

Саша почему-то не огрызается, по-кошачьи ткнувшись лбом в его ладонь, словно выпрашивая ласку, и на этом затихнув. 

— Почему у вас не сложилось? Ну, с твоим «придурком», — Федя сонно взмахивает рукой, обрисовывая невнятную фигуру. Чувство ревности такое же бесформенное и зыбкое, но его хочется стряхнуть с себя. 

— Наутро он протрезвел.  
— И оказался махровым натуралом, — шутка выходит ничуть не смешная. — Забей, у кого таких не было. 

Сашка скептически заламывает бровь, сомневаясь, что в жизни каждого был неудачный однополый секс и утренние разбирательства внагрузку. 

— А у тебя?   
— Что? — вздрагивает Федя. Сашка пытается в очередной раз свернуться в комок, но только подталкивает его коленями к краю импровизированной постели.   
— Расскажи как было у тебя. Или что-нибудь другое. Что захочешь. Мы тут вроде как переспали, а я же нихрена о тебе не знаю, Федь. 

Из головы разом выметает все мысли, не много-то их и было изначально. 

— Нет, тогда давай хотя бы не о сексе, —просит он, неловко стаскивая мятый плед со спинки дивана. — Жил-был один мальчик?   
— Мальчик Федя, — серьезно поправляет Сашка.   
— Мальчик Федя, — послушно соглашается Смолов. — Ему нравилось рисовать. И, может быть, еще нравился футбол, но не настолько сильно, рисовать он любил больше...


End file.
